The only exception
by Hasna-ghost
Summary: Notre existence nous réserve bien souvent de surprises. Et celles-ci peuvent se révéler d'une nature et d'une taille plus particulière...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, les autres sont issus de mon imagination...

* * *

« - Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais racontée...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- ...comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux ?

\- Humm... »

Je connais Sabo depuis longtemps. Enfin, « connais » c'est une façon de parler, parce qu'à l'époque on faisait davantage se croiser que de bavarder. Il faut dire que trop de choses nous tenaient alors à distance.

1/ D'abord notre sexe. Ben oui ! Si aujourd'hui, c'est l'une des composantes qui nous a permis de nous...rapprocher, à l'époque – et à cet âge – les garçons jouaient de leur côté et les filles du leur.

2/ L'âge justement. Lui : 11 ans, et moi : 14 ! Autant dire que je n'étais pas hormonalement disposée à m'intéresser à un gamin, et à personne d'autre d'ailleurs - ayant conservée mon style « garçon manqué » un bon moment. Gamin certes, mais déjà très populaire et à l'évidence très prometteur niveau « gueule d'ange tombeur de tout ce qui bouge ». Cependant bien trop jeune pour une fille de mon âge...enfin, ça, c'est mon avis. Parce qu'Andrea, elle, malgré d'être née la même année que moi, ne voyait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, les choses de la même façon.

\- Franchement, il est trop mignon ! s'extasiait-elle à longueur de temps dès que ses yeux embués se posaient sur le petit prodige. Ooooh ! Je mettrais bien une option sur lui !

\- T'es indécente, lui rétorquais-je – à la longue – machinalement, mais amusée. Et puis franchement, non-seulement ça m'étonnerait qu'un garçon comme lui s'intéresse un jour à des filles comme nous, et ce, encore moins à son âge où il n'a que le basket et papa et maman dans sa vie.

C'est vrai que Sabo, malgré les innombrables opportunités qui s'offraient à lui, n'était pas du genre à frimer (en tout cas, pas encore). Son genre ? Passer plus de temps à jouer avec son ballon de Basket qu'à s'intéresser à ses devoirs, et à rester en famille au moindre temps libre plutôt que de traîner dans les rues (mais à 11 ans, ça se comprend un peu).

3/ Notre statut respectif aussi. Lui, fils d'ancien basketteur star reconverti en entraîneur avec plus ou moins de succès, moi, fille de l'intendant. Je traduis, mon père était à l'époque « l'homme à tout faire » pour tout ce qui touchait à la salle de sport où s'entrainer l'équipe dans laquelle Sabo jouait. Il m'arrivait donc fréquemment de me rendre dans ce sanctuaire pour y retrouver mon père (et davantage encore depuis la mort de ma mère) où j'en profitais pour lui donner un coup de main en installant les plots, ballons et autre attirail nécessaire aux entraînements...et faire occasionnellement mes devoirs. C'est là que je croisais le plus souvent Sabo, et qu'il me croisait également. Avait-il à l'époque la même perception de moi que moi de lui ? Je n'en sais rien. Parce qu'on ne se parlait pas vraiment, et n'était de toute façon pas assez intime pour me faire une idée là-dessus. Je l'aimais bien, c'est tout. Il était...attachant à sa façon.

Les années sont passées et les automatismes de nos quotidiens ont perduré. Comme je m'en étais doutée – et comme toutes les filles des alentours l'avaient volubilement remarqué – Sabo est devenu aussi beau que fort. Et tandis que ma vie d'étudiante démarrait, lui, s'apprêtait à quitter le club de Kyoto pour poursuivre son aventure extraordinaire dans l'un des prestigieux club de Tokyo...

Mon attachement pour ce gamin qui n'avait, à mes yeux, fait que grandir en taille – alors qu'à l'évidence, sa maturation avait toûché bien d'autres domaines chez lui que les centimètres - et j'en veux pour preuve tous ces magazines...people (pas sportifs hein !) que mes collègues de cours (au féminin pluriel s'il vous plaît) lisaient avec avidité afin de découvrir qui était la dernière starlette à la mode à avoir été « croquée » par le champion – heu...où j'en étais moi...? Ah oui ! donc, mon attachement pour ce gamin m'avait néanmoins incitée à aller le saluer une dernière fois au stade avant qu'il ne décolle pour Tokyo.

Nos au revoir n'eurent rien de déchirant, de toûchant ou quoi que ce soit. Pas de fioriture, pas de coup de foudre incongru. Juste un : « Hé! Sabo ! », qui fit se retourner le garçon, suivi d'un : « Bonne chance pour ta carrière. » très sobre, auquel il m'a répondue : « Merci beaucoup » avec un joli sourire.

Point barre. Il s'en est allé poursuivre sa carrière sous d'autres cieux et moi, sous les toles de ma fac...


	2. Chapter 2

Trois ans. Trois ans déjà que j'arpentais les couloirs de la fac, où je menais ma petite existence d'une japonaise moyenne, que mes études de botanique se passaient plutôt bien et que s'approchait désormais à grands pas l'heure fatidique de la spécialisation, moment stratégique où il me faudrait choisir entre telle orientation plutôt qu'une autre.

Trois ans que Sabo jouait au sains des Tokyo Apache où son talent avait explosé. Là encore, les magazines (mais cette fois, sportifs) offraient trop souvent de premières pages au jeune joueur pour l'ignorer ou le mettre en doute. Mais les publications n'étaient pas en reste. Car le blondinet de ses dames, sans tomber dans l'extravagance des chanteurs de rock (pardon pour eux, ils ne le sont peut-être pas tous), continuait à se maintenir dans le « Top ten » des sujets les plus vendeurs.

Je me suis toujours bien gardée de mentionner le fait que j'avais, à une époque lointaine, côtoyé le garçon. Andrea avait bien lancé plusieurs fois le fait, mais mon mutisme ou semblant de désintéressement à ce sujet les avait (les = collègues, toutes catégories confondues) découragés de me questionner là-dessus. Je crois même qu'ils ont fini par penser que tout ça n'était que fausses rumeurs, et qu'Andrea avait simplement voulu faire sa maligne (pardon pour toi, cette fois-ci Andrea). En réalité, je n'avais pas occulté cette période et en étais encore moins devenue blasée. Mais...c'était mon petit jardin secret. Je dois reconnaître que j'éprouvais toujours un petit sentiment de tendresse quand je repensais à Sabo. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Je conservais de lui un joli souvenir...et lui, probablement rien du tout ! Alors, autant ne pas polémiquer à ce sujet. Mes plantes, mes études et mes copines. Avec tout ça, j'avais de quoi faire et être heureuse.

Mon père ? Non, non, il allait bien, il n'était pas mort. Cela faisait juste...heu...et ben trois ans aussi que mon papounet adoré avait déménagé. Une nouvelle vie ? Naaaaan ! À un âge proche de la retraite, ce brave homme s'était vu honoré par le seul et unique employeur à qui il avait consacré sa vie, par l'obtention d'un nouveau poste, toujours dans le même secteur, mais avec des conditions de travail (et un salaire) nettement plus agréable qu'à Kyoto. Où ça ? la bonne blague...à Tokyo !

Trois ans qu'il continuait à s'occuper de ses salles, à les bichonner, à veiller à sa manière sur les joueurs, mais sous d'autres cieux lui aussi.

Mais...nan, nan. Je vous vois venir. Cela ne faisait pas trois ans que je pouvais ainsi continuer à « observer » Sabo impunément (je vous l'aurais dit sinon). Non.

Bien que mes études manquaient cruellement de temps de repos, je m'arrangeais néanmoins toujours pour aller voir régulièrement mon père à Tokyo, mais...exclusivement en périodes de trêves – estivales et hivernales. Ooooh, je ne dis pas qu'en faisant un petit effort, je n'aurais pas trouvé le moyen d'y aller à une période où il était occupé par son travaille, mais...je ne préférais pas. Pourquoi ? ça va venir...

* * *

Sauf que cette année-là, contrairement aux autres, j'avais prévu de partir en vacances quelques jours avec un groupe de copains de fac. Ça serait non-seulement très joyeux, mais également une sympathique façon de nous dire « au revoir » avant que chacun ne rejoigne l'université qui répondait le mieux à ses attentes. Ainsi, plutôt que de me présenter à cheval entre juillet et août, je débarquais à Tokyo dès les premiers jours des grandes vacances d'été.

\- Ça ne t'embête pas si je viens un peu plus tôt cette fois-ci ? ai-je demandé à mon père.

\- Mais non ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça, m'a-t-il répondue en rigolant. Tu arrives quand ?

\- Lundi matin. Tu seras à la maison ?

\- Ah non. S'il y en a qui n'ont déjà plus rien à faire, d'autres travaillent toujours, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Mais...ce n'est pas la trêve d'été ?

\- Siiii ! Enfin, pas vraiment, mais oui...Bref, de toute façon, j'ai encore tout mon matériel à ranger et nettoyer. Et puis, les terrains seraient très certainement bientôt utilisé pour d'autres activités...

Je me suis alors imaginée mon père en train d'astiquer ses ballons (oui, parce qu'il avait un certain goût pour la possession) jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient étincelants...ou jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un trou dans son torchon - oups : chiffon de laine s'il vous plaît (il ne faut pas rigoler avec le matériel). Heureusement que nous n'avions pas de visiophone, autrement, je me serais encore entendue dire que je ne comprenais rien à son travail !

\- Hum...je vois, n'ai-je trouvé qu'à répondre.

Mais le ton employé avait dû trahir le fond de ma pensée car...

\- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à passer à la salle de sport. C'est devenu assez calme maintenant que la saison est terminée... *encore ce pincement exaspérant*

\- ...comme ça, tu verras un peu que je ne fais pas que du rangement !

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! me suis-je indignée gentiment.

Aucune réponse de l'intéressé. J'ai continué à parler pour meubler un peu et faire disparaître le semblant d'embarras qui perçait dans mon inconscient.

\- Bon...on fait comment pour te trouver ? Je demande au gardien ?

\- Au concierge, me reprit-il comme un bon instit (qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être).

\- Ouais, ça va ! C'est pas un Hilton non-plus. Bon aller, bisous et à lundi !

\- Je t'embrasse ma chérie.

J'ai raccroché presqu'en nage. Malheur ! Ça promettait cette semaine à venir.

Ouais...ça promettait sacrément même...

* * *

 **Note** : Salut ! J'espère que cette suite vous aura donné l'envie de lire le prochain chapitre, que j'ai mis en ligne en même temps – dans la mesure où il était prêt. Donc, à de suite ! (oui, ça y est, Sabo va arriver...^^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Et voilà le troisième ! Bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

Je suis arrivée le lundi matin comme prévu. Je suis passée par la maison où j'ai laissé mon sac et ai ensuite filé directement pour retrouver mon père.

Ça m'a fait bizarre de me trouver devant cet édifice. Géant. Pourtant, celui de Kyoto n'avait pas grand chose à lui envier...Mais, était-ce dû au prestige de Tokyo ? En tout cas, je fus impressionnée avant même d'y avoir mis un pied.

On m'y a laissée vadrouiller assez librement jusqu'à ce que je repère un panneau indiquant l'accès aux terrains (accessoirement accompagné d'une mention : « Réservé au personnel autorisé », qui m'a faite froncer les sourcils) que je comptais emprunter avant que le gardien (pardon, le concierge) m'intercepte au vol.

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, me dit-il poliment mais fermement. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Heu...oui. Je suis venue retrouver mon père qui travaille ici et il m'a dit que je pouvais...

La fin de ma phrase fut gestuelle. Une espèce de « tu vois ce que je veux dire...il m'a dit de venir alors je pensais avoir l'autorisation... »

\- Et vous êtes ? s'est aussitôt renseigné l'homme à qui il manquait cette information relativement cruciale.

\- Pardon !

Quelle gourde parfois. Qui aurait cru que mes professeurs me qualifiaient d'élève vive et intelligente...?

\- Je m'appelle Anelie Asato et je suis la fille de...

\- Aaaah ! s'extasia l'homme. La fille de Akito, bien sûr !

À croire que mon père était devenu une sorte de légende vivante (peut-être avait-il développé une lotion magique, et qui lui avait valu une notoriété encore inconnue sur Kyoto ?). Mais en fait, non, c'était plus simple.

\- Il m'a dit que sa fille devait venir pour les vacances, et qu'elle ferait probablement un saut ici pour le voir, m'expliqua le concierge. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait une aussi jolie fille.

Heu...pervers ou flatteur...?

\- Wouaff...ça c'est subjectif, ai-je marmonné avec une onomatopée digne de l'aboiement d'un chien centenaire qui demanderait sa gamelle.

Bon, je ne suis pas à proprement parler un cageot, mais pas un top model non-plus. J'ai mon petit succès comme tout le monde quoi...N'empêche, je me suis sentie un peu rougir quand même (qu'est-ce que je n'aime pas les compliments ! et qu'est-ce que je ne les ai jamais aimés d'ailleurs...)

\- Et donc..., ai-je continué doucement. Pour rejoindre mon père...c'est par où ?

\- Alors, c'est pas compliqué...

Nan ! C'est toujours compliqué quand ça commence par ces mots-là !

\- ...vous passez par là, vous descendez les escaliers et vous prenez à droite, dit-il tout fier de ses explications.

Mmoui, a priori, même pour une championne de l'orientation comme moi (ironique), ça devrait aller.

\- Merci !

* * *

Et en effet, après la pénombre masquée par un éclairage artificiel, je distinguais enfin la clarté naturelle qui inondait ce jour-là le ciel munichois...et distinguais aussi par la même occasion, pas mal de bruit en provenance de ce qui devait logiquement être le terrain.

Pas inquiète pour deux sous, j'ai alors simplement songé que, comme me l'avais indiquée mon père, le terrain était déjà en service. Je me suis donc engouffrée dans ce halo de lumière, et me suis retrouvée devant un groupe, une équipe plutôt, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une équipe basketball. Impressionnant ce qu'elle en était proche : le nombre de garçons qui couraient (enfin, faisaient des tire au panier ) ,les maillots identiques à ceux des Tokyo Apache (même si je ne suis pas classée dans la catégorie « groupie » ou « supporteur de choc », j'ai quelques notions quand même). Et puis, je ne sais pas, ces hommes droits en survêtement assorti aux maillots près des bancs, ce monde dans les tribunes qui manifestait tant de plaisir à voir les joueurs s'entrainer...

Mon père aurait-il oublié de me dire quelque chose comme : « Je travaille toujours et les entraînements ne sont pas encore terminés non-plus... » ? Aller savoir...

* * *

J'étais là, plantée comme un bout de bois, mon regard braqué sur ce groupe de basketteurs, en train de réaliser tout ce que ça risquait d'entraîner, lorsque pour la deuxième fois en trop peu de temps, je me suis faite plaquer au passage.

\- Excusez-moi, m'interpella une voix nettement plus autoritaire que la dernière fois.

Il s'avéra que la voix en question appartenait à l'un des hommes en survêtement dont j'avais déjà remarqué la présence, mais qui me tournait alors le dos. Là par contre, il était face à moi et j'ai instantanément pu lire dans son regard que ma présence à cet endroit n'était pas vraiment souhaitée.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici et qui vous a laissé accéder à cette partit du terrain ?

Aïe ! L'ami de mon père risquait de se faire souffler dans les bronches – et moi de me faire vite fait-bien fait expédier hors de cette section « réservée au personnel autorisé ».

\- Heu..., ai-je bafouillé impressionnée, pardon mais...je venais seulement voir quelqu'un et c'est le monsieur à l'entrée qui m'a laissée passer.

Alors là pour le coup, entre mon débit chevrotant, mon teint que je devinais écarlate et la mine ironiquement amusée de mon interlocuteur, je ne me donnais pas plus de trente secondes pour être virée comme toute bonne « groupie prête à tout pour approcher son idole » qui se respecte.

Mais...quel soulagement. Quelqu'un vint à ma rescousse ! Mon père ? Non. Zorro ? Non-plus. Non, Franck Decker en personne – que j'avais eu la joie de rencontrer en même temps que sa progéniture à l'époque où il officiait lui-même comme entraîneur à Kyoto, et qui n'avait pu se retenir de venir voir ce qu'il se passait de notre côté.

La seule chose que j'ai vu de lui dans un premier temps, c'est sa tête qui immergea d'une manière un peu saugrenue de derrière l'épaule aussi massive que décourageante de l'inconnu qui me tenait en joue. D'abord intrigué, son regard s'est soudain éclairé en même temps que son visage lorsqu'il m'a reconnue (malgré les années passées...).

\- Anelie ! s'est-il exclamé trop ravi pour ne pas faire baisser la garde à son collègue. Et bien, ça fait longtemps dis-moi ! Comment vas-tu ?

Une seconde pour me remettre de mes émotions, et je pus enfin ouvrir la bouche pour laisser ressortir toute la gratitude que j'éprouvais alors pour cet homme. Il m'avait toujours semblée disponible et gentil, mais là, je l'adorais carrément.

\- Je vais bien merci. Bonjour monsieur Decker...

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Mon teint rougeoyant ne m'avait toujours pas quittée et malgré que l'atmosphère se soit considérablement détendue, je n'aspirais plus qu'à une chose : rejoindre mon père après ce parcours du combattant !

\- J'ignorais qu'il y avait encore des entraînements, me suis-je excusée platement. Sinon, je ne me serais pas permise de débarquer comme ça, en pleine séance...

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura l'entraîneur. Il n'y aucun problème. Tu es venue voir ton père, c'est ça ?

J'ai simplement hoché la tête, un peu gênée.

\- Pour le trouver, tu n'as qu'à longer le terrain sur la gauche. Son bureau se trouve tout au bout...sur la gauche donc, m'indiqua l'homme avec un sourire affectueux.

\- Merci beaucoup, ai-je bafouillé une dernière fois en guise de remerciements et d'excuses avant de m'empresser, sans avoir l'air suspecte non-plus, de suivre ces indications et de m'éloigner des deux hommes qui avaient alors reporté leur attention sur leurs joueurs.

Ces derniers achevaient justement leur exercice. Et comme si tout ce que je venais de vivre n'était pas suffisant, je m'apprêtais maintenant à croiser le groupe dans lequel se trouvait immanquablement Sabo...

* * *

 **Note** : Re...Voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^ !


	4. Chapter 4

Baisser la tête ? La garder droite et bien digne ? Jeter un œil au bon moment pour voir comment ça s'annonçait ? Que faire...?

Le groupe s'étirait sur plusieurs mètres et entre ces têtes dodelinant au rythme du pas de course, je l'ai brièvement entraperçu – il était en fin de peloton. Mais lui, m'avait-il vue ? Et s'il m'avait vue, m'avait-il reconnue ? Pour l'intérêt qu'on s'était toujours porté l'un pour l'autre...

Moi bien sûr, entre les photos parues dans les journaux et les retransmissions de matches à la télé où l'on pouvait le voir transpirer sur un terrain, il m'aurait été difficile de ne pas le reconnaître. Mais lui...? En tout cas, s'il ne s'apprêtait pas à montrer un intérêt particulier pour ma petite personne, ses partenaires, eux, me gratifièrent – en bons comiques dragueurs qu'ils étaient – de quelques sourires, regards ou petits mots doucettement entreprenants.

J'ai alors préféré m'arrêter de marcher pour les laisser passer (et mieux amortir la vague). Mais dans la mesure où j'avais tourné mon regard vers eux quand ils m'ont saluée...fatalement, j'ai aussi croisé celui de Sabo. Sabo qui marqua un temps d'arrêt, et ce, dans tous les sens du terme, puisqu'il a immédiatement ralenti sa course, pour s'arrêter à mon niveau, où il m'a regardée d'abord intrigué (on aurait pu dessiner un rouage de réflexion au-dessus de sa tête dans une bande dessinée) avant d'afficher un air indéniablement content.

\- Anelie ? m'interrogea-t-il perplexe.

Ooooh...il se rappelait de moi ! et même de mon prénom ! Aller, il fallait dire quelque chose maintenant.

\- Salut Sabo. T'as l'air en forme...

Le garçon m'a furtivement détaillée d'un rapide coup d'œil, pour afficher ensuite un plus grand sourire.

\- Ouais, ça va. Ça a l'air d'aller toi aussi.

Il s'est passé une main derrière la nuque (ce qui généralement trahi un certain malaise chez les garçons – les filles ne font jamais de trucs pareils, elles). Droit devant moi, dans son maillot – tenue dans laquelle je l'ai quasiment toujours vu – les joues rosées par sa course, il était toujours aussi...attachant. Je n'avais pas trouvé bon de répondre à son compliment. Ce n'était pas la peine, ça se voyait que j'allais bien.

\- Comment ça se fait...que...? dit-il ensuite.

Plutôt que des rouages, maintenant, ce sont des points d'interrogation que je voyais apparaître au-dessus de ses cheveux, toujours aussi blonds. Véritable question ou astuce pour savoir si j'étais venue lui demander la faveur d'un autographe ?

\- Je suis venue voir mon père, répondis-je, soulagée d'aborder un sujet que je maîtrisais.

\- Ah oui ! dit-il en se mettant à rire mais...en se frottant encore plus derrière la nuque. C'est vrai...j'avais oublié...

Ben non, je n'étais « vraiment » pas une groupie attitrée.

Heu...ceci-dit, la conversation tournait un tantinet court. Il faut dire aussi que nous n'étions absolument pas habitués à blagouiller durant des heures, et n'avions donc pas de temps à rattraper.

\- Sabo!

Tiens ? Decker père : « Le retour ».

\- Tu compteras fleurette plus tard ! Ramène-toi !

Ah ça, c'était pas sympa ! C'était même très gênant comme remarque. Du coup, Sabo et moi nous sommes regardés en se demandant un peu ce qu'on faisait là et avons préféré aller là où on devait plus logiquement être. On se tournait déjà le dos, chacun partant de son côté, quand,

\- Hé Anelie !...Qu'est-ce que tu fais après l'entraînement ? me demanda-t-il soudain - alors que je ne pensais plus entendre sa voix.

\- Heu...rien de particulier, lui avouai-je après m'être retournée. Je crois que mon père reste toujours un peu plus tard pour tout ranger, alors...

\- Ça te dit qu'on se voit ? On pourra discuter plus tranquillement.

Il m'avait dit ça en lançant un regard sarcastique vers son groupe. Je suis restée un peu bête. De quoi voulait-il qu'on parle ? Après, avec tous les souvenirs communs qu'on avait, il y aurait bien de quoi meubler la conversation.

\- Oui...oui, si tu veux, dis-je un peu prise au dépourvu. Alors, bon entraînement...

\- Merci !

* * *

Il est ensuite parti sur la droite rejoindre son équipe, tandis que j'ai enfin pu atteindre le bureau tant convoité. À ce propos, plutôt que de bureau, j'aurais davantage qualifié le lieu de local technique. Mais bon, je ne dirai rien. Je n'allais pas me braquer mon père avant même de lui avoir dit « bonjour » (il devenait tellement susceptible sur ses vieux jours). Et en parlant du loup, mes yeux sont ensuite tombés sur lui. Il était attablé, l'air apparemment concentré, devant un catalogue d'outillage.

\- Hello ! me suis-je exclamée avec bonne humeur.

\- Anelie ! fit-il en même temps qu'il se leva. Te voilà enfin ! Comment vas-tu ma grande ?

\- Et ben ça va.

On s'était parlé au téléphone seulement quelques jours plus tôt, mais ça faisait de longues semaines qu'il ne m'avait pas vue.

Il m'a montrée un peu tout son bazar (autant dire, pas grand chose) : un petit bureau agrémenté de deux chaises (sans prétention) supportant un ordinateur et une armoire métallique pleine de tiroirs, puis s'est replongé dans son problème.

* * *

La séance touchait à sa fin, mais je ne m'étais guère montrée durant tout son temps. Je ne sais pas...j'avais dans l'idée que lorsque Sabo m'avait proposée de bavarder avec lui après l'entraînement, il l'avait certes pensé sur le coup, mais seulement sur le coup. Peut-être avait-il déjà oublié ma présence ici, ou plus simplement avait-il autre chose de prévu en cette fin d'après-midi. Alors afin de ne pas m'imposer si sa première idée se trouvait être maintenant gênante pour lui, je m'étais cantonnée aux abords du bureau paternel.

C'est sans doute pour cette raison que je fus aussi surprise que ravie de le voir apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de la petite pièce, une bonne dizaine de minutes après que tous les joueurs aient déserté le terrain. Il salua alors amicalement mon père - sans doute pour la seconde fois de la journée (les deux se suivant finalement depuis quelques années, il s'était établi un lien un peu particulier entre eux), puis m'invita à le suivre.

* * *

\- Alors..., tu as envie qu'on aille prendre un verre en ville, ou au Club House...? me proposa-t-il aimablement.

Je n'avais rien prévu de tel et préférais rester ici pour le moment.

\- Et si tu me faisais plutôt faire le tour du propriétaire...? lui proposais-je avec un grand sourire.

Il parut d'abord surpris de ma réponse, mais l'accepta sans rechigner.

\- Ok, c'est parti.

\- Anelie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ah ah ! Mon papounet en pleine action – même Sabo eut un petit rictus éloquent.

\- Sabo va me faire visiter...

\- Je ne tarde pas à partir moi après, ronchonna-t-il en regardant sa montre.

\- Ben, c'est pas grave ça. Je prendrais le bus s'il le faut...

Échange de regards et nouveau ronchonnement.

\- ...et je ne rentrerai pas tard, promis, dis-je en levant ma main droite avec un grand sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

C'était vraiment grand cet endroit. Tout en découvrant les différentes salles (gym., musculation, soins), les vestiaires (vides à cette heure-là) et autres terrains annexes, on en a profité pour discuter un peu de tout, de rien...pour s'échanger des nouvelles sur les gens que l'on connaissait tous les deux.

Un bon moment après, on en avait quasiment terminé de la visite guidée. Ne restait plus que les gradins qui donnaient une vue imprenable sur le terrain de basket. D'où je me trouvais, j'ai pu voir que la porte du bureau de mon père était fermée. Il était donc déjà parti. J'ai consulté ma montre : 18h15. Faisant appel à ma mémoire, je me suis souvenue qu'il y avait un bus à 18h30 et un autre à 19h00. C'est celui-là que je comptais prendre pour rentrer à une heure « raisonnable ».

On s'est assis dans les tribunes, au hasard des bancs qui s'étiraient devant nous. C'était bizarre. Un tel lieu d'ordinaire si bruyant. Mais là du coup, avec ce silence...

\- Alors...qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? m'a-t-il demandée. Comme études je veux dire.

\- Je suis en botanique.

Mais pensant qu'il ne s'agissait pas forcément-là de son sujet de prédilection, j'ai abrégé un peu les explications.

\- ...et du coup, j'ai encore une semaine pour me décider de l'endroit où je vais poursuivre l'année prochaine. J'ai plusieurs possibilités.

\- qui sont...?

\- Nagoya, Okayama ou Tokyo.

\- Ça serait pas mal Tokyo non ? me lança-t-il tout sourire. En plus, tu retrouverais ton père comme ça.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? répliquais-je d'un œil torve. Maintenant que j'ai pris mes habitudes, y compris celle d'avoir mon p'tit chez moi, je ne me vois absolument pas retourner vivre avec lui. C'est un coup à se taper dessus au bout d'une semaine !

Mon air dépité l'a fait éclater de rire. C'était bizarre comme ambiance. Car après tout, avec Sabo nous n'avions jamais rien eu en commun - si ce n'est de se rendre sur un terrain de basket...mais là encore, avec des occupations différentes. Et voilà qu'on se retrouvait là, à discuter tranquillement, sans retenu de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête, comme deux vieux copains que nous n'avions jamais été...Certainement qu'après tant d'années, de nombreuses différences s'étaient amoindries pour finir par disparaître.

\- Et toi au fait, contrattaquais-je, tu habites toujours chez tes parents ?

\- Non, dit-il avec un petit mouvement de tête. J'ai mon appartement...

Que je me suis retenue de qualifier éventuellement de garçonnière.

\- ...mais bon, je passe quand même les voir assez souvent, m'avoua-t-il.

Ah ! Ça c'était le Sabo que je connaissais : avec des liens familiaux indestructibles.

\- En tout cas, ça à l'air de bien se passer ici pour toi, non ? rembrayais-je plus sérieusement.

\- Oui, ça tourne vraiment bien. L'équipe, le championnat, les compétitions internationales...c'est cool, ça roule.

Son regard s'orienta alors vers le terrain: qui était toute sa vie. Là où il avait passé tant d'heures – et où il en passerait encore tellement. Il parut rêveur - ce que je n'eus aucune difficulté à comprendre : quand on vit aussi pleinement sa passion...

Finalement, j'étais contente d'être là. D'abord un peu dubitative, partager ce petit moment m'aura apportée au bout du compte, une douce sensation de bien-être.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne chose pour toi, commentais-je. Et puis, je suis contente d'avoir un peu de tes nouvelles.

Il tourna alors son visage vers moi et me fixa.

\- Bien sûr, j'en ai toujours plus ou moins eu par la télé ou mon père, ajoutais-je avant qu'il ne s'imagine que je débarquais d'une planète où le nom de Sabo Decker était inconnu. Mais venant directement de toi, c'est différent...En tout cas, c'est sacrément inattendu !

Alors que ma propre réflexion m'a faite rire, lui, n'a rien dit. Et après quelques instants de silence, il a eu cette réflexion étrange :

\- Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps ton père travaille ici ?

\- Heu...trois ans. Pourquoi ?

Mais il n'a pas répondu à ma question.

\- Et en trois ans, tu n'es jamais venue le voir ?

Au ton qu'il a employé, même moi, j'ai deviné qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais apparemment, il voulait me le faire dire.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais pourq...

\- Et en trois ans, il ne t'est jamais venue une seule fois à l'idée de venir ici ? Les nouvelles en direct, tu aurais pu les avoir beaucoup plus tôt, non ?

Il y avait presque du reproche dans son intonation. Pourtant, avec les rapports que nous entretenions auparavant, je ne me l'imaginais pas un seul instant impatient de me revoir. Était-ce son orgueil qui se pointait après avoir constater que quelqu'un aurait pu volontairement l'éviter ? Non, pas avec le petit sourire en coin qu'il afficha soudain. C'était plus de la taquinerie. Pourtant, cette taquinerie a eu un effet inattendu sur moi.

Cela faisait des années qu'on ne me questionnait plus au sujet « du blond » parce que j'avais mis un point d'honneur à ne rien dire. D'abord, je ne pensais pas avoir quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à raconter, et puis, tout ça ne regardait que moi de toute façon. De plus, en dehors de son extraordinaire faculté à savoir si bien se servir de ses mains, j'ai toujours préféré me dire que Sabo était un garçon comme les autres...digne de l'intérêt qui allait avec. Ces raisons à mon silence m'avaient toujours parfaitement convenue et je m'en étais toujours parfaitement contentée. Pourtant, cette plaisanterie anodine m'a forcée, pour la première fois, à être davantage honnête avec moi-même...

Ainsi, lorsqu'est venu le moment de répondre à sa boutade, il m'a été impossible de ne pas la prendre au premier degré...et de ne pas me sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi...? m'a-t-il fait en me donnant un petit coup de coude - parfaitement décontracté lui par-contre.

Donc, non-content de me voir afficher cette mine embarrassée, il en a rajouté une couche, histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou. Charmant...

\- Et bien, dis-je avec une petite grimace, si tu veux tout savoir...en dehors du fait que mes vacances tombaient généralement durant les trêves..je préférais ne pas venir ici...

\- Pourquoi ? m'a-t-il demandée interloqué. Tu avais peur qu'on te refuse l'accès ?

Il s'est gentiment moqué, mais je n'y ai pas répondu. À ce moment-là, je m'interrogeais plus sur le bien fondé de lui dire vraiment ce qu'il en était. Mais comme après tout, nous n'avions pas de liens particuliers, je ne prenais pas grand risque à le vexer - surtout que ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire était au final plutôt flatteur. Mais bon, étant davantage soucieuse que lui de ménager son éventuelle susceptibilité, l'idée d'un malentendu m'avait quand même effleurée...

\- Non, dis-je finalement. En réalité...je ne voulais pas venir ici...parce que tu y étais.

\- ...

Premier blanc (agrémenté d'un magnifique levé de sourcils). J'ai soupiré, mais sans me démonter.

\- C'est vrai que j'avais de tes nouvelles par d'autres et que tout semblait aller bien pour toi...Mais justement, par rapport à certaines choses que je n'avais pas pu ne pas entendre...j'avais peur que tu ais changé.

\- ...

Deuxième blanc (marqué par un froncement de sourcil – le garçon commençait-il à comprendre ?).

\- J'ai conservé de toi l'image d'un petit garçon gentil, obsédé par son sport préféré et attaché à ses parents...

Je me suis alors risquée à lui jeter un œil, histoire de me faire une idée sur la façon dont il prenait les choses, et j'ai simplement constaté que Sabo se montrait particulièrement attentif.

\- ...j'avais peur qu'en venant ici et en te voyant dans ton quotidien, sans les déformations ou autres paillettes des médias, je ne découvre qu'un type prétentieux et imbuvable, transformé par sa vie de « star ». Je n'avais pas envie de prendre ce risque, tu comprends ? Ça aurait brisé l'image que j'avais de toi et...je n'y tenais pas.

À la fin de ma phrase, je l'ai regardé avec un petit sourire, espérant son indulgence pour l'avoir imaginé imbuvable (pour le côté prétentieux, il faudrait encore attendre, je venais à peine de le revoir). Il a soupiré un peu fort, s'est gratté la tête (ça, c'est le signe de la réflexion – chez les hommes et les femmes je crois) et m'a rendue mon sourire.

\- Donc...pas trop déçue ? m'a-t-il demandée espiègle.

\- Non, pas du tout ! ai-je reconnu, très soulagée. Et finalement, mis à part deux ou trois choses, tu es resté le même.

\- Quelles choses ?

Son regard est soudain devenu pétillant. Et j'allais lui expliquer mon point de vue...lorsque son portable a sonné. Il a aussitôt dégainé son téléphone, consulté l'écran, soupiré une nouvelle fois, et m'a fait un petit signe de tête en guise d'excuse pour l'interruption de notre conversation. Il a répondu à l'appel.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Bonsoir.

\- Oui je sais, mais finalement ça ne sera pas possible.

\- Je sais, je sais...Écoute, je te vois demain d'accord ?

\- Oui, bonne soirée.

Alors là, moment de solitude. Très gros moment. J'ai eu cette pénible intuition que malgré de m'avoir proposée de rester un petit moment avec lui ici, Sabo avait bel et bien déjà autre chose de prévu ce soir-là ailleurs. L'avait-il oublié, ou par gentillesse (ou vis-à-vis de mon père), ne s'était-il pas senti de revenir sur sa proposition ? En tout cas, je me suis sentie à cet instant un peu comme le beau gros cheveux flottant dans l'assiette de soupe.

Sabo a remis son portable dans sa poche et a fait comme si de rien n'était. Il s'est tourné vers moi avec cette même décontraction d'avant le coup de fil et,

\- Alors...? a-t-il repris. Qu'est-ce qui a changé chez moi ?

\- Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était indiscret, je le savais. Mais je me suis tellement sentie responsable d'une future dispute (oui, parce que la probabilité qu'il s'agisse d'une petite-amie à qui il aurait, par ma faute, posé un lapin, semblait assez forte...bien que pas vérifiée non-plus), que je n'ai pas pu me retenir de lui demander. Heureusement, il ne s'en est pas offusqué. Au contraire, il a fait de son mieux pour me mettre à nouveau à l'aise.

\- Nooon, t'inquiète. En tout cas, rien d'important, crois-moi, a-t-il ajouté devant mon regard insistant.

\- Bien..., ai-je murmuré (mais pas convaincue).

\- Bon alors, s'impatientait-il. Tu ne veux pas m'dire ?

J'ai eu besoin d'un petit temps de pause pour revenir à mes moutons, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire devant son regard insistant d'enfant à qui on aurait promis une surprise qui se faisait attendre.

\- Oh ! C'est rien de grave ou de méchant hein ! l'ai-je averti. Juste que...et bien d'abord, concrètement, maintenant, tu es plus grand que moi. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais quand tu es parti de Kyoto, on avait à peu près la même taille, mais j'étais un poil plus grande...

\- Les garçons poussent plus longtemps et plus tard que les filles, commenta-t-il d'un air docte.

\- Oui, ai-je souri. Et aussi, il y a le fait que...comment dire...

Là, j'étais un peu embêtée, parce que s'agissant de décrire mes sensations, bien abstraites, je craignais de ne pas être très intelligible.

\- ...quand tu es parti de Kyoto, tu étais toujours à mes yeux un petit garçon et...

\- Ouiii ! Un petit garçon de dis-sept ans, m'a-t-il coupée ironique.

\- Oui, je sais bien Sabo, ai-je soufflé. Seulement moi, à l'époque, quand je te voyais, j'avais toujours l'image de ce gamin de onze ans. Mais aujourd'hui, certainement du fait de ne pas t'avoir vu pendant si longtemps, je te retrouve, mais...c'est comme si tu avais grandi.

\- Mais j'ai grandi !

\- Je le sais que tu as grandi ! Ça se voit quand même, ai-je commencé à rigoler devant son air bougon. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette espèce de décalage qu'il y avait alors entre nous à cause de notre différence d'âge, n'est plus aujourd'hui. C'est toujours toi, mais...tu es devenu un homme, tu comprends ? Un bel homme même, ai-je ajouté flatteuse avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Alors que je m'attendais à une réaction du style « le coq qui bombe le torse avant de pousser son cocorico », à l'opposé, Sabo m'a regardée attendri. J'aurais même pu jurer avoir vu ses joues légèrement se colorer. Il n'était pas timide quand même ?

\- Toi aussi, m'a-t-il alors fait doucement en osant à peine croiser mon regard. Tu...tu es devenue une jolie jeune femme...

Oh ! Il était trop mimi ! Mais j'ai quand même gardé les pieds sur Terre.

\- C'est gentil, l'ai-je remercié un peu rosée, mais pas mal à l'aise. Si tu ne le dis pas à toutes les filles que tu croises et que tu es sincère, alors c'est gentil.

Il a étouffé un pouffement, pris un instant de réflexion puis m'a répondue : « Alors, c'est gentil »

* * *

On est resté quelques minutes silencieux, nos regard orientés vers le terrain de basket (toujours aussi désert). Maintenant que j'y repense, à ce moment-là, je devais être sacrément plus détendue que lui. Et ce, certainement parce que je n'attendais rigoureusement rien de notre improbable rencontre, et que décemment, je n'imaginais pas Sabo pouvant faire parti de mon quotidien (ou moi du sien d'ailleurs). Ainsi, j'ai su prendre tout le bon de ce moment.

Je ne vois que ça, parce que d'ordinaire quand quelqu'un (même le plus inconnu des inconnus) me fait un compliment, je vire pivoine et marmonne toujours un truc, histoire de lui faire prendre conscience de son ineptie.

A cet instant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on était arrivé au bout de notre discussion. Alors histoire de faire quelque chose, j'ai regardé ma montre et en ai eu des sueurs froides : 18h53 ! Jamais de la vie je ne parviendrais à traverser le complexe, remonter le parking et une partie de l'avenue pour arriver à temps à l'arrêt de bus ! En tout cas, une chose certaine : ce n'était pas en restant plantée là que j'améliorerai mes chances de succès.

\- Sabo ! Faut que j'y aille ! me suis-je exclamée en bondissant (et en le faisant sursauter). Si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais rater mon bus !

\- Hé ! Détends-toi un peu, m'a-t-il dit en attrapant mon bras qui lui passait sous le nez. Je vais te raccompagner. Tu ne vas pas rentrer en bus ?

\- Et comment tu crois qu'je circule à Kyoto ? En calèche ?

\- À Kyoto, j'en sais rien, a-t-il rétorqué tenace. Mais ici, avec moi, tu ne prendras pas le bus. Je te ramène.

Je commençais à un peu me calmer. Néanmoins,

\- Tu ne sais même pas où habite mon père...

\- Tu as bien son adresse.

\- Tu habites peut-être à l'autre bout de la ville. Ça va te faire faire un détour...

\- Bon, tu n'as pas envie que je te raccompagne ? finit-il par me demander sceptique.

\- Si ! C'est pas ça, mais...

\- Alors arrête d'essayer de me décourager !

Il a alors réussi à me faire retrouver complètement mon calme.

\- Comme si tu étais décourageable de toute façon, ai-je plaisanté tout en arrêtant de gigoter. Heu...par contre, sans vouloir te brusquer, il faudrait quand même qu'on y aille assez rapidement...

\- Pas de problème.

Il s'est levé et nous sommes partis, plus tranquillement que prévu, vers le parking où je me suis retrouvée devant une voiture de...de joueur de basket. « La » sportive de luxe que quelqu'un comme mon père (ou même moi d'ailleurs) ne parviendrait jamais à s'acheter (pas même une portière...).

Sitôt installés, Sabo a rentré sur son GPS l'adresse en question, et nous voilà partis pour une courte balade en carrosse des temps modernes.

\- Dis..., lui ai-je demandé.

\- Hum...

\- Pour aller chez toi, quand on sort du parking, faut prendre à droite ?

\- Non. À gauche.

\- Je vois...

On est parti sur la droite...évidemment.

* * *

\- Tu connais un peu Tokyo ? m'a demandée mon chauffeur improvisé.

J'ai hoché la tête.

\- Non. Quand je viens, généralement, ce n'est que pour quelques jours et on en profite avec papa pour aller se balader en dehors de la ville. Du coup, tout ce que j'en connais, c'est le quartier où habite mon père.

\- C'est une belle ville. En plus, à cette période de l'année, il commence à y avoir des manifestations le soir dans les rues. Ça pourrait être sympa...

\- Faut voir, ai-je murmuré en haussant discrètement les épaules.

On était déjà arrivé. Je venais de lui indiquer la petite rue à prendre, ainsi que le portail devant lequel il n'avait qu'à se garer. Le moteur resta en marche. J'ai déclipsé ma ceinture et ai posé une main sur la poignée de la portière, avant de me tourner vers lui, reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi ce jour-là.

\- Bien. Merci beaucoup chauffeur. Tant...à demain.

\- Tu viendras aux entraînements ? m'a-t-il soudain demandée d'un air qu'il voulait dégagé.

\- Je crois bien oui, ai-je confirmé, sensible à son intérêt. Mais pas le matin. D'abord je vais en profiter pour un peu dormir, et aussi - et surtout - pour mettre de l'ordre dans la tanière de mon père. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de venir aux séances des après-midi.

\- Bon.

J'ai ensuite détourné mes yeux de lui, et regardais à présent le tableau de bord un peu nostalgique.

\- Malgré de ne plus trop fréquenter les terrains de basket, lui ai-je confié, je me rends compte qu'à chaque fois que je remets les pieds dessus, ce sont pleins de beaux souvenirs qui rejaillissent en moi. Je crois bien que je ne m'en lasserai jamais...

\- Ouais, je comprends...Même en continuant à jouer si souvent, j'ai parfois cette réaction aussi.

Mon regard à nouveau clair, et ma main ayant actionné la poignée de la portière qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit caractéristique, je m'apprêtais à descendre du véhicule lorsque, sous le coup d'une impulsion dynamique et bienfaitrice, je l'ai regardé une dernière fois.

\- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te revoir aujourd'hui, tu sais, lui ai-je déclaré doucement. Mais finalement, ça m'a fait très plaisir. C'est une belle surprise.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je suis descendue de la voiture après lui avoir lancé un joyeux « Bonne soirée ! À demain ! ». Du coup, je n'ai même pas eu le plaisir de l'entendre me répondre d'une voix étouffée : « Pour moi aussi...c'est une belle surprise... ».

* * *

 **Note** : Bien, voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. La suite, normalement demain. Alors, bonne continuation à tous et à bientôt ! *ah oui ! Vous dire aussi que j'ai trouvé le petit bouton qui permet à tout le monde de poster des comm. Alors, si le coeur vous en dit, ne vous gênez pas :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Note** : Salut à tous ! Un p'tit chapitre pour poursuivre la publication. Je tenais aussi à remercier touts ceux qui lisent ma Fanfic et me laisse leurs avis. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que les premiers chapitres.

 **Lya :** C'est un vrai plaisir de savoir que t'aime ma Fic, j'avais peur de ne pas avoir de lecteurs car, comme tu l'as dis, y'a pas beaucoup de Fiction sur le personnage de Sabo, alors que c'est un personnage que je trouve très attachant, alors tu dois imaginer ma surprise de voir autant de lecteurs d'un coup ! Sa me fais vraiment plaisir ! x3 Et pour répondre à ta question sur Anelie, elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère qui était d'origine Européenne ( Sa ne te dis rien ? C'est normaaal ! c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas encore préciser ) Donc elles a des yeux vert et une longue chevelure châtain foncée, ondulés, qui lui arrive jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle a un visage harmonieux, au teint pale qui affiche un sourire grand et fin, quant à sa taille, elle est plutôt moyenne avec un corps mince... Bon eh ben... Je crois que c'est tout ! J'espère que ça t'a aidé :D bisoux bisouux !

* * *

Mon mardi matin se déroula comme prévu. Après une nuit de sommeil reposante et peuplée de rêves doux, pour faire suite à une grasse matinée comme je n'en avais plus fait depuis des années (j'exagère bien entendu), je me suis occupée en rangeant la maison et en allant faire quelques courses pour garnir le frigo. C'est à se demander ce que mangeait mon père quand je n'étais pas là d'ailleurs.

Ce dernier rentra vers une heure de l'après-midi. Nous avons ainsi pu prendre notre premier vrai repas ensemble. Oui, parce-que j'avais dû me contenter d'un très solitaire plateau-repas en rentrant la veille au soir. Et malgré ce qu'il avait pu me dire, le fait de ne pas m'avoir attendue pour le dîner (lui conférant ainsi des horaires de poules), m'a fait étrangement penser à un acte de rébellion face à mon choix de rester un petit moment avec Sabo, plutôt qu'à une prétendue fringale !

Il a eu beau prétendre le contraire et m'affirmer qu'il était positivement enchanté de voir que je n'allais pas passer le restant de ma semaine toute seule dans mon coin, je connaissais trop bien le spécimen pour ne pas sentir une certaine animosité émanant de lui. Ainsi, afin de calmer les esprits, je lui ai proposé qu'on aille se faire un petit resto mexicain le lendemain soir - soit le mercredi. Comme ça, lui aussi aurait droit à sa petite soirée en tête à tête avec moi (bien qu'avec Sabo, on était quand même assez loin du compte).

* * *

Une fois le repas pris, la table débarrassée et le journal télévisé terminé, nous avons pris nos affaires et la direction du complexe.

La séance de l'après-midi commençait à 15h30, mais nous sommes arrivés une heure avant. C'est vrai qu'il fallait tout préparer et puis, mon père n'avait pas les mêmes horaires que les joueurs. Ces derniers arrivaient généralement un bon quart d'heure avant que ne débute leur entraînement. J'avais donc tout mon temps pour voir si Sabo se montrerait aussi courtois avec moi que la veille...

On a sorti les plots, revissé un casier qui commençait à partir dans tous les sens et là, j'étais en train de m'atteler à l'une des tâches les plus sacrées aux yeux de mon père : le lustrage de ballons.

Lui, pendant ce temps, il continuait ses va et vient entre son « bureau », le local technique (ah ? ma reformulation aurait prêté à confusion finalement) et le terrain, tandis que je l'écoutais silencieusement, accroupie, la tête baissée, à frotter mes boulets...pardon, mes ballons. Il en était à m'expliquer ce que sa sœur avait encore trouver pour casser les...pieds à son pauvre mari, quand son monologue prit une tournure bizarre.

\- ...tu te rends compte jusqu'où elle peut aller celle-là quand elle a décidé d'emmerder son monde !

J'ai préféré ne pas savoir ce qu'il aurait pu me faire si je m'étais aventurée à lui rétorquer qu'apparemment, le comportement de ma tante était induit par un patrimoine génétique commun à tous les membres de sa famille. Enfin, c'était mon père...

\- Et c'est comme l'autre jour où...Tiens ? Tu es là toi ?

\- Pardon ? Je suis là depuis tout à l'heure papa.

N'ayant pas entendu de bruit particulier, j'en avais logiquement déduis que mon père s'était adressé à moi. Mais n'obtenant pas de réponse à ma question, j'ai relevé le visage et constaté qu'il ne me regardait pas moi, mais autre chose (ou plus poliment « quelqu'un »), dans mon dos. J'ai pivoté sur la pointe des pieds et...quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir Sabo qui était déjà là...avec une petite demi-heure d'avance sur son horaire habituel.

\- Oh ? Bonjour Sabo, lui ai-je lancé avec un grand sourire, tandis que le garçon s'avançait un peu plus vers nous.

\- Salut Anelie. Ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ?

Mais Sabo n'a pas répondu de suite. J'ai alors remarqué, intriguée, qu'il fixait non sans une certaine perplexité quelque chose par-dessus mon épaule. Re-demi-tour, et là, je me suis retrouvée face à mon père qui avait pour l'occasion, sorti en hâte son plus beau râteau aux lames luisantes (et pourquoi pas tranchantes) qu'il tenait fermement à bout de bras, pointes vers le haut, tout en affichant en prime un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

\- Ils ont avancé l'horaire de l'entraînement ? a-t-il demandé mine de rien.

Comme si avec un accueil pareil, Sabo allait vouloir se taper la discut'.

\- Heu...non, hésita Sabo qui n'avait toujours pas lâcher des yeux le râteau menaçant. J'avais un truc à faire en ville, et du coup...je suis arrivé un peu en avance.

\- Ah ? Et c'est bon ? s'intéressa mon père. Tu as pu faire ton « truc », reprit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

\- Oui oui..., répondit aussitôt Sabo dont le regard était passé du râteau à ma personne. Bien, je vais aller me changer.

\- Bonne idée..., répondit un écho.

\- A tout à l'heure Anelie, m'a-t-il lancée avec un petit sourire complice que je lui ai rendu volontiers.

* * *

Maintenant que Sabo avait disparu dans le couloir des vestiaires en s'imaginant dieu sait quoi sur l'état mental du l'intendant du terrain, je me suis tournée vers mon père, suffisamment expressive pour ne pas avoir à formuler ma réclamation.

\- Tu as vu un peu l'engin ? m'a-t-il fait tout à son aise en me présentant son râteau haute compétition. Avec ça, on élimine toutes les feuilles nuisibles, conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

Je n'ai même pas eu la force de l'engueuler - pourtant, il y aurait eu de quoi.

\- Papa, ai-je soupiré. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

\- Il est après toi ce garçon, déclara-t-il les poings faits sur ses hanches.

\- Mais noooon !

\- Mais si !

\- Mais non !

\- Mais si !

\- Papaaa, je le connais quand même !

\- Pas autant que moi ! Tu n'as pas idée de la quantité de filles qu'il a fait pleurer le bougre, a-t-il tenté de m'impressionner. Je n'ai aucune envie que ma fille y passe aussi !

Il était touchant à continuer de s'inquiéter pour moi comme si j'avais encore huit ans. Mais j'en avais un peu plus que ça et je m'estimais suffisamment forte pour parer à d'éventuelles désillusions ou contrariétés. Surtout que...qu'est-ce que Sabo irait trouver à une fille comme moi avec tous les « jolis p'tits culs » qui lui tournaient autour ? J'ai préféré étouffer mon soupir et poursuivre avec mon père, laissant de côté les sujets propices à la morosité.

\- Je t'assure que tu te méprends grandement sur le compte de Sabo, ai-je tenté de le convaincre.

\- ...

Croisement de bras sceptiques.

\- Bon, je ne dis pas que ce ne soit pas un cavaleur et/ou un briseur de cœur, mais de toute façon, nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation. J't'assure.

Je lui ai lancé un petit sourire confiant, mais il m'a répondue avec un haussement d'épaule plus que sceptique.

\- Ouais...et bien on verra, on verra...

* * *

Là-dessus il a examiné son râteau, duquel il a enlevé une brindille et est allé ranger son outil. La démonstration était finie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note** : Salut ! Voici la suite. Alors, bonne lecture...

* * *

Cette séance du mardi après-midi s'est passée comme celle du lundi. Elle y fut même semblable au point que Sabo, à la fin de l'entraînement (mais sans être encore passé par la case « vestiaires »), est venu me trouver pour me proposer, devant la mine « réjouie » de mon père, d'aller prendre un verre avec lui en ville. Mais les choses ne se sont peut-être pas exactement passées comme il s'y attendait...

Au moment où il m'a rejoint, deux autres joueurs - deux jeunes - l'accompagnaient : Deux bruns, un grand bien tapé avec des taches de rousseurs et l'autre plus petit et plus maigre. Avant même de me demander quoi que ce soit, devant mon air interrogateur, il m'a alors présentée Ace (le grand avec les taches de rousseurs) et Luffy (le petit maigrichon).

Aux réflexions que j'avais précédemment entendu les garçons se faire et à l'ambiance bon enfant qui en découlait, j'ai deviné que les trois en question s'entendaient plutôt bien. Du coup, lorsque Sabo est venu m'inviter, je me suis sans doute un peu trop avancée en demandant spontanément si les deux autres venaient aussi.

Blanc de Sabo, qui à l'évidence ne s'y attendait pas. Légère gêne de Ace qui réfléchissait sans doute à une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à venir. Mais éclats de rire de Luffy qui s'est dit immédiatement partant.

Bon, ben, puisque c'était comme ça, il ne me restait plus qu'à aller confirmer mon changement de planning à mon père (avec qui je n'allais encore pas rentrer ce soir-là), et à filer rapidement avant que l'idée ne lui vienne de ressortir son râteau pour embrocher quelqu'un.

* * *

On a pris deux voitures pour l'occasion et on s'est rendu à un petit café bien sympa aux abords d'une grande place du centre ville où régnait une animation des beaux jours. Une fois la commande passée et servie, on a commencé par bavarder gentiment de l'entraînement du jour, puis du dernier match (amical) prévu le vendredi, puis...de moi (logique).

\- Tu viens d'où ? m'a demandée en premier Ace.

\- Kyoto.

\- Haha, alors c'est à l'époque où tu jouais là-bas que vous vous êtes connus ? a fait Luffy à l'intention de Sabo.

Celui-ci s'est contenté de hocher la tête et de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Mais heu..., a commencé Luffy qui semblait avoir un doute. Tous les deux, a-t-il fait en nous regardant Sabo et moi, vous êtes ensemble ou...?

Sabo s'est littéralement noyé dans son verre tandis que Ace, désespéré du manque de tact (ou de jugeote) de son ami, s'est plaqué une main en travers du front en remuant lentement la tête.

\- T'es mort, a-t-il toussé discrètement au concerné.

\- Hein ? fit Luffy.

Moi, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire...ni trop quoi penser. Alors quoi ? On avait tant l'air d'un couple que ça, Sabo et moi ? Ou alors, le blondinet était tellement coutumier de se balader avec pleins de filles différentes (mais toutes néanmoins ses petites-amies) que c'en était devenu automatique de penser comme l'avait fait Luffy...

Une chose sûre, Sabo n'a pas du tout apprécié l'intervention de son partenaire de jeu et l'a fusillé du regard (en attendant que ça ne soit avec un ballon). J'ai quand même essayé de rattraper ce magnifique plombage d'ambiance.

\- Non, ai-je dit naturellement en risquant un petit rire (crispé). Sabo et moi nous connaissons effectivement depuis l'époque où il jouait à Kyoto, mais il n'y a rien entre nous. Je crois même qu'on a plus parlé ensemble durant ces vingt-quatre dernières heures qu'en plusieurs années de croisements dans son ancien club. Pas vrai ?

J'ai bien tenté d'arracher un petit sourire à Sabo, mais en vain. Alors, comme cela faisait un petit moment qu'on s'était installé ici et que je leur avait déjà expliqués qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je ne rentre pas non-plus trop tard, tout le monde a jugé préférable d'en rester là.

* * *

Est-ce qu'il était particulièrement susceptible, ou la remarque, pour une raison encore inconnue, l'avait contrarié plus que de mesure ? Toujours est-il que Sabo n'avait pas lâché un mot alors que nous arrivions à sa voiture.

\- Aller, lui ai-je lancé en plaisantant pour le dérider un peu. C'était si terrible que ça de m'avoir imaginée en petite-amie durant quelques secondes ?

Oups...à la tête qu'il a fait (et au regard qu'il m'a lancée), j'ai compris que ma boutade était lamentablement tombée à plat. Bien, Sabo n'était pas d'humeur, n'en parlons plus. Après tout, il était peut-être lunatique ou caractériel. C'est vrai, je ne le connaissais pour ainsi dire pas vraiment ce garçon. Alors, peut-être que sa réaction n'avait rien d'exceptionnel après tout.

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas eu besoin de le guider ou de lui redonner l'adresse, il semblait avoir parfaitement imprimé l'itinéraire pour me ramener. Durant le trajet, je n'ai même pas eu envie d'ouvrir la bouche – si c'était pour me faire rembarrer, merci bien.

* * *

Fort heureusement, Sabo sembla réaliser sa conduite et s'est décidé à parler.

\- Quel crétin ce type...marmonna-t-il soudain.

\- Ce n'était pas dit méchamment, lui ai-je dis doucement. Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave...si ?

Il m'a regardée un instant (mais seulement un instant, parce-qu'en conduisant, ce n'était pas trop le moment de lâcher la route des yeux) et m'a avouée que :

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il te mette mal à l'aise...c'est tout.

J'ignorais si c'était vrai, mais c'était gentil de penser à moi comme ça.

\- Dans ce cas, sois rassuré, parce que je ne l'ai pas mal pris du tout, ai-je dit en souriant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je crois qu'il y a pire comme insulte. Et puis, à l'évidence, c'était une question, pas une moquerie.

\- Hum...

Il s'est quand même décidé à me lâcher un petit sourire avant qu'on ne soit arrivé.

\- Merci de m'avoir encore raccompagnée, lui ai-je dis reconnaissante, une fois garés.

\- Y'a pas d'quoi.

\- Tu penseras à me faire la note des courses en fin de semaine, ai-je plaisanté.

\- Ouais...

Il y a eu ensuite un petit moment de flottement qui m'a mise un peu mal à l'aise. Alors comme j'avais l'excellente excuse d'avoir un père impatient qui se languissait que je rentre, j'ai préféré prendre congé. Mais avant cela, Sabo m'a demandée :

\- Est-ce que...tu as prévu quelque chose demain soir ?

Re-oups...Là, je me suis sentie un peu bizarre, mais me suis dit sur l'instant que la meilleure chose à faire, était encore de répondre simplement à sa question.

\- Heu...oui, désolée, ai-je avoué gênée. Je vais manger avec mon père...

Mais comme je voulais le quitter sur une note plus joyeuse,

\- ...parce qu'il ne faut quand même pas oublier que je suis initialement venue à Tokyo pour le voir lui...

Oufff ! Il a esquissé un sourire.

\- ...et si ça continue comme ça, il va finir par me faire une crise de jalousie (s'il ne me l'avait pas déjà faite).

Et sur un dernier clin d'œil malicieux, j'ai quitté la voiture pour regagner le domicile paternel où j'ai dégusté ce soir-là, la meilleure soupe à la grimace qui soit.

Ces hommes ! Franchement !


	9. Chapter 9

Oufff ! Heureusement (et je pèse mes mots) qu'il avait été clairement dit, programmé, scellé, que je passerais mon mercredi soir avec mon père. Au moins, le brave homme s'est montré d'humeur plus clémente ce jour-là.

Je ne l'ai encore accompagné au complexe que l'après-midi...et tant mieux d'ailleurs (quoique c'est dommage, parce que du coup, j'ai raté Luffy se faire allumer à bout portant par son capitaine – comme quoi, Ace avait vu juste). Pour tout dire, je n'avais pas très bien dormi la nuit précédente et je gardais espoir que cette matinée me permettrait de me reposer et de faire le point tranquillement, à tête reposée. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais...

* * *

Mon mardi s'était pourtant très bien passé...hormis mon dîner bien entendu. Mais je ne sais pas trop, en me couchant le soir, je me suis mise à faire quelque chose que je sais pourtant devoir absolument éviter si je veux dormir tranquille : cogiter !

Il m'a tout bonnement été impossible de chasser Sabo de mes pensées. C'est vrai qu'il était gentil, attentionné...et ne fallait-il pas simplement y voir un comportement très gentleman de la part d'un vieux copain ? Naaaan, on n'avait jamais été copains !

Après, c'est vrai aussi que parfois, le fait de revoir des personnes avec qui on a un passé commun peut créer une forme d'amitié mêlée de nostalgie. Mmouais...j'aurais éventuellement pu me contenter de cette explication. Mais à mon état au réveil le lendemain matin (alors que j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi), j'ai réalisé que je ne m'en contentais pas du tout. Cette ambiance. Cette ambiance si particulière et caractéristique que j'avais éprouvé la veille en sa présence, lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés tous les deux, seuls...et qui me hantait presque à présent.

Décidément, ce gamin avait bel et bien grandi. Et quand je repensais aux réflexions que je faisais à Andrea, la traitant à l'époque de perverse ou d'indécente personne, j'en rougissais presque...Parce qu'honnêtement, ce gamin-là était devenu un homme sacrément attirant.

Mais il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse et que je chasse ces sentiments ! Sabo ne s'intéresserait jamais à une fille comme moi. D'ailleurs, j'étais convaincue qu'à l'heure où j'avais vainement tenté de m'endormir, il se trouvait déjà dans les bras d'une des ses célèbres et envoûtantes conquêtes.

Ou alors, carrément à l'opposé, rien ne dit aussi que le garçon n'avait pas effectivement quelques vues sur moi (comme suggéré par une proche personne), et que je n'avais pas justement ressenti une éventuelle tentative d'« approche » de sa part... Mais pour faire quoi dans ce cas ? Comme avec les autres ? Me déposer gentiment une fois qu'il aurait fini ses petites affaires ? non merci. Je ne voulais pas de ce genre de relation. Moi, je rêvais encore du prince charmant. Mais Cendrillon alors...? Ouais, mais son prince charmant à elle, il ne passait pas son temps à butiner d'une fleur à l'autre ! (l'image parle d'elle-même)

Oh ! et puis je me faisais sans doutes des idées. Des idées qui ne risquaient de m'amener qu'à une seule chose si ça continuait sur cette lancée : un chagrin d'amour. Ah non ! Hors de question ! Pourtant, si je ne me reprenais pas rapidement, j'étais bien partie pour...

Mince alors ! Tout ça c'était la faute de mon père ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu besoin de me dire que Sabo en avait après moi ! Il avait dû me suggestionner ! Certaine ! C'est à cause de lui que je me suis mise à imaginer, interpréter et espérer n'importe quoi ! C'est pas possible ça ! Pouvait pas rester à s'occuper de sa tondeuse auto portée non, celui-là ?

* * *

Ainsi, la matinée est passée lentement et péniblement – ma seule distraction ayant été de réserver une table au petit mexicain où nous comptions aller manger - tandis que le repas du midi qui s'en suivit fut tranquille (et assez silencieux).

Cet après-midi-là, Sabo n'est pas arrivé avec autant d'avance que la veille. Mon père avait-il réussi à le dissuader de venir avant l'heure ? Il n'avait pas de « truc » à faire en ville ce jour-là ? Ou ne devais-je pas simplement y voir un fait qui étoffait un peu plus ma théorie selon laquelle je n'étais qu'une connaissance de passage pour lui ?

Enfin, la séance arriva en même temps que les joueurs. Sabo est venu me saluer, toujours aussi agréable, et j'ai assisté sobrement à leur entraînement à la fin duquel on s'est seulement souhaité une bonne soirée et donné rendez-vous le lendemain, même lieu, même heure.

Subitement, j'ai eu envie de pleurer. Je me suis trouvée vraiment lamentable. Comment mes sentiments avaient-ils pu basculer aussi brusquement ? Je n'étais pourtant pas coutumière d'être un cœur d'artichaut. Bon, cela dit, concernant les pleurs, je me suis retenue - j'ai un minimum de force morale et de fierté quand même - et je n'avais surtout pas envie d'être surprise par mon père qui se serait imaginé dieu sait quoi (et m'en aurait certainement dit autant) en me trouvant dans un état aussi pitoyable.

Un mars et ça repart ? Une gifle et ça repart oui ! J'avais vécu plus de vingt ans sans me soucier plus que ça de Sabo, je n'allais pas tout foutre en l'air et me rendre malheureuse à cause de quelques attentions dont le sens demeurait objectivement discutable ?

* * *

J'étais malheureuuuuuse ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il n'a pas semblé triste quand on s'est dit au revoir la veille ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions ? Pourquoi j'étais aussi stupide quand je m'y mettais ?

Non ! Ne dites rien, je le sais ! Parce que j'étais misérablement tombée amoureuse...en trois insensés petits jours – un vrai record...pire qu'une adolescente dans la force de l'âge.

* * *

J'abordais donc ce quatrième jour de la semaine perplexe. Heureusement que le dîner de la veille s'est bien déroulé et m'a donnée matière à penser à autre chose.

En effet, toujours aussi bien inspiré, mon père adoré a dû passer tout le temps du repas à me demander ce que je comptais faire l'année suivante. Comme si ça pouvait m'intéresser à ce moment-là. Comme si j'avais eu besoin de pression estudiantine supplémentaire. Mais au moins, ça eut le « bienfait » (momentané) de me prendre un peu la tête, d'où, pour quelques heures : exit Sabo !

Je suis arrivée au complexe en ce début d'après-midi un peu stressée, me sentant comme la veille d'un oral redouté. Sabo par contre, s'est pointé décontracté, les mains dans les poches, avec son petit sourire aux lèvres. J'ai donc pris sur moi de me conduire le plus normalement du monde, et comme il n'avait pas de stéthoscope sur lui, il n'a donc pas pu se rendre compte à quel point mon cœur battait anormalement fort...

* * *

Je me suis installée dans les tribunes pour assister à la séance. Mais lorsque celle-ci s'est terminée, alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre retrouver tout ce beau monde, j'ai constaté, surprise, que contrairement à ses partenaires qui attaquaient leur séquence d'étirements, Sabo s'est contenté de se désaltérer un coup avant de filer au local à ballons d'où il est revenu en poussant un casier grand modèle, rempli de projectiles.

Connaissant la bête, j'ai de suite compris ses intentions : rester pour faire des heures sup'. J'ai alors attendu quelques instants, et comme personne ne semblait décidé à l'accompagner, j'ai pris une bonne inspiration et suis descendue le rejoindre...pour voir si je n'avais pas moyen de me rendre utile.

\- T'as besoin d'un assistant ? lui ai-je demandé un peu intimidée, en le faisant légèrement sursauter, alors que je me trouvais juste derrière lui.

\- D'une assistante tu veux dire, a-t-il corrigé avec un grand sourire.

Moi, je me suis contentée d'un petit sourire.

\- Volontiers !

\- Je m'occupe des ballons ? Je peux te les passer et aller les ramasser si tu veux...

\- Oh ! Je n'en demande pas tant ! Mais...pourquoi pas.

Si je n'avais pas été certaine de ne plus avoir une goutte d'objectivité en moi, j'aurais pu pensé qu'il était aussi content de se retrouver en ma présence que moi en la sienne. Mais, il n'était de toute façon plus temps de rêvasser ! Au travail !

\- Heu...concrètement, j'attends que tu ais vidé le casier pour aller chercher les ballons, ou je m'occupe au fur et à mesure de tous ceux qui n'ont passé le panier ?

\- Pardon ?

Il m'a lancée un de ces petits regards amoureux (c'est ironique hein !) qui m'a faite pouffer de rire et m'a enfin permise de me décontracter.

\- Oh ! Excuse-moi, lui ai-je dis avec de belles manières, j'avais oublié que tu cadrais toujours tes tirs.

\- Je préfère, a-t-il déclaré aussi satisfait qu'amusé. Donc, on s'occupera de tous les ballons une fois le casier vide.

Et voilà que je me suis retrouvée à lui passer, les uns après les autres, des ballons. Certains auraient pu y voir-là une odieuse exploitation, moi, j'éprouvais juste un agréable sentiment de plénitude. Je n'en demandais pas plus. Il était là, à côté de moi, plongé dans son élément, et il m'y a fait une petite place.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que le stock de ballon baissait, je l'entendais parfois se faire des commentaires. Il s'appliquait vraiment avec beaucoup de...professionnalisme.

\- C'est pour ton match de demain que tu travailles tant ?

\- Non, m'a-t-il répondue. Demain se sera du gâteau. Je me perfectionne pour le championnat national de la saison prochaine.

À son expression , nul doute que la surprise serait dévastatrice...et qu'il en éprouvait une fierté certaine.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment que nous y étions quand nos oreilles ont perçu la douce et mélodieuse voix de mon père...


	10. Chapter 10

**Note** : Et voici la suite. Bonne lecture à tous ^^ !

* * *

\- Aneliiiiiie !

Il se trouvait au bord du terrain, son chapeau sur la tête, sa veste dans les bras. Apparemment il avait fini sa journée et était prêt à partir.

\- Oui ?

Je suis restée aux côtés de Sabo. D'où je me trouvais, je n'avais pas besoin de hurler (donc de m'avancer un peu) pour lui parler.

\- Je rentre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Plutôt que de répondre immédiatement ce que j'avais en tête, je me suis tournée vers Sabo pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il en pensait (bien que je pouvais tout aussi bien ne rien obtenir de ce côté-là). Et effectivement, pas très bavard, il s'est contenté de me fixer, silencieux, vaguement inexpressif. C'était à moi de choisir, je le savais. Mais bon, si j'avais pu obtenir un petit coup de main, je ne m'en serais que mieux portée.

Enfin, une bonne inspiration, un pivotement vers mon père et la réponse qui a fusé avec : « Je reste encore un peu ici. Mais je ne rentrerai pas trop tard », ai-je cru bon d'ajouter afin de ménager un tant soit peu mon vieux râleur (bien que je savais déjà que ça ne servirait à rien. Pour lui faire plaisir, il aurait fallu que je le suive à cet instant).

\- Après, ça va être tard ! a-t-il lancé, tenace. Tu sais à quelle heure est le dernier bus au moins ?

Apparemment, il était prêt à tout essayer pour me convaincre de le suivre. Mais...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, est soudain intervenu Sabo qui s'était rapproché de moi, je la raccompagnerai.

A cette nouvelle annonce, mon père s'est contenté de rapidement tourner les talons en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible à cette distance et s'en est allé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être pénible ! On aurait cru sa sœur tiens ! M'avait un peu gâchée du plaisir que j'avais à me retrouver là. Il n'appréciait pas la situation, je le savais. Pourtant...il avait sa part de responsabilité...

* * *

Sabo était toujours à côté de moi, son ballon dans les mains. Une fois mon père parti, il s'est un peu penché pour juger de l'expression que j'affichais : moitié amusée, moitié contrariée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'a-t-il alors demandée.

J'ai hésité un instant, puis lui ai sorti sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

\- Je crois bien que maintenant, il s'inquiète encore plus parce que tu vas me raccompagner.

\- Et je dois prendre ça comment ? a-t-il rétorqué sceptique. Ce ne serait pas la première fois et je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller t'encastrer dans un pylône.

\- Non, c'est pas ça...

Non, en effet, ce n'était pas à ça que je pensais, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Ou plutôt si, j'en mourais d'envie, mais c'était absolument impossible de le faire. Ça serait revenu ni plus ni moins à laisser transparaître une partie de mes sentiments pour Sabo. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

\- Anelie...ça va ? m'a-t-il demandée en voyant mon air s'attrister.

\- Ouais...ouais, ça va, ai-je soupiré pas très convaincante en le regardant.

Il m'a alors lancée un petit sourire gêné qu'il voulait sans doute encourageant. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir qu'il intervienne comme ça en ma faveur. Et puis, il avait l'air soulagé que je sois restée. Je me suis alors prise à rêver que ce n'était pas seulement parce que j'avais un don particulier pour ramasser les ballons.

\- Bon, on s'y remet ? a-t-il proposé ensuite avec entrain – mais sans bouger pour autant.

J'ai alors eu l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas dit ça parce qu'il était impatient de reprendre ses tirs, mais plutôt parce qu'il espérait ainsi me sortir de mes pensées tristounettes. Ce ne fut pas une grande réussite, car je suis restée scotchée, mon regard braqué vers ce couloir d'accès au terrain, par où mon père venait de disparaître quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Je ne le comprends pas..., ai-je murmuré.

\- Quoi...? a dit Sabo doucement.

\- Je ne le comprends pas, ai-je répété machinalement, un peu absente.

Complètement ailleurs, mes pensées avaient pris le dessus et étaient dites à haute voix, c'est tout.

\- Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été sur des terrains de basket. Petite j'y jouais, ensuite j'y ai aidé mon père et y faisais même parfois mes devoirs...La plupart de mes souvenirs d'enfance a un lien avec cet endroit.

Sabo demeurait à côté de moi, immobile, silencieux, attentif.

\- J'ai toujours aimé y être et côtoyer les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Et mon père ne s'y est jamais opposé...au contraire. Il m'a mise là-dedans et a su me montrer les bons côtés sans jamais tomber dans le discours négatif comme quoi c'était un milieu pourri peuplé de gens imbuvables. Même encore aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui m'a proposée de venir le rejoindre ici, pour me montrer...

Je trouvais son comportement tellement incohérent...presque injuste.

\- C'est lui qui m'a élevée comme ça, et maintenant, il est dans tous ses états parce que je suis tombée amour...

Oh la la ! Oh la la ! Oh la la ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit...ou pas dit...ou dit à moitié ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Dans quelle situation je venais encore de me mettre...?

La gaffe...Même partielle, mais la gaffe. C'est sans doute mon instinct de survie qui a actionné la sonnette d'alarme qui a imposé à ma bouche de se fermer et à mon cerveau de se remettre à fonctionner normalement. Malgré cela, j'avais beau ne pas avoir terminé ma phrase, entre le contexte, ce que j'avais pu sortir juste avant et ma réaction proche de la fusion, je n'aurais certainement pas obtenu une bonne côte au prochain tiercé du coin.

Bouger ? hors de question ! M'hasarder à regarder si Sabo avait suivi ou simplement pipé mot de ce que je racontais ? encore moins. Là, je m'étais littéralement transformée en statue vivante, et je ne risquais pas de m'aventurer à faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Mais quand j'ai entendu tomber dans un bruit sourd le ballon par terre, je ne me suis que trop bien imaginée la tête de Sabo. Sabo qui devait être complètement médusé après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En état de choc tel, qu'il en avait lâché son ballon. Et soudain :

\- Anelie...?

Soupir, frustration et confirmation ! Au ton employé, il avait bien suivi. Du coin de l'œil, je l'ai deviné se pencher encore plus vers moi, incrédule.

\- Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que tu as dit...?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, oui ? J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Je me sentais brûlante. Les joues, les oreilles, la tête, tout y est passé. J'ignore si une seule partie de mon corps n'était pas en feu. Et dans cette chaleur extrême, je me suis sentie humiliée (et le pire, c'est que j'avais fait ça toute seule, comme une grande). Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait penser à cet instant ? Je ne l'imaginais pas éclatant de rire en me demandant si c'était une blague (non, ce n'était pas le style de la maison). Je le voyais davantage en train de réfléchir à un moyen de me dire, avec un maximum de délicatesse, qu'il était vraiment désolé, qu'il m'aimait beaucoup, mais qu'il n'avait que son amitié à m'offrir...

En plus de gaffer à mort, j'étais donc certainement en train de le mettre dans une situation des plus inconfortables. Aller, un beau geste : j'allais lui épargner ce calvaire. Prenant sur moi avec la même force qui m'avait toujours habitée dans les moments difficiles, je me suis tournée vers lui subitement, en affichant un sourire rayonnant totalement décalé avec le brillant suspect de mes yeux.

\- Rien ! Rien du tout ! me suis-je exclamée au bord de l'apoplexie alors qu'il me dévisageait plus incrédule que jamais. T'occupe, c'est pas important, en ai-je rajouté en secouant la main comme si j'étais en train de chasser une mouche (tu parles d'une mouche, c'était un bourdon qui me menaçait là). Bon, alors, on s'y remet ? Sinon, tu ne seras jamais prêt ! Même la saison prochaine.

Tout ça sonnait tellement faux. Mon faux sourire, mon faux entrain, ma fausse envie de le voir se remettre à s'entrainer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne pouvais pas sauver grand chose, au moins essayer avec les apparences pour que l'on puisse rentrer sans trop de dommages...


	11. Chapter 11

J'ai fait mon demi-tour et suis retournée près du casier où j'ai attrapé un énième ballon. Sabo ne m'a pas suivie de suite, il est resté un instant cloué sur place (digérant probablement mes propos), interdit.

Mieux valait ne pas alimenter. Alors j'ai tendu le ballon à Sabo...espérant que mon comportement l'inciterait à faire abstraction, à se dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se donner la peine d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Mais il fallait quand même qu'il se dépêche un peu à reprendre là où nous en étions restés, parce que mon sourire figé commençait à me faire mal aux zygomatiques et mes yeux humides, à dangereusement s'embuer.

Pourtant, il n'a pas eu envie de reprendre. Comme je le craignais (ou l'espérais), il voulait en savoir plus, approfondir un peu les choses (heu...pas comme vous le pensez là !).

J'ai baissé la tête parce que je l'ai vu s'avancer vers moi...et que je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça. J'avais suffisamment honte. Mes bras le long du corps, je demeurais raide comme un piquet, mais le regard tourné ailleurs...Il s'est arrêté à un mètre de moi et m'a fixée, attendant peut-être que je lui parle (il était mal barré alors). Mais ne voyant rien venir,

\- Anelie...s'il te plaît, m'a-t-il implorée, dis-moi...

Je ne pouvais pas. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Mon petit chagrin d'amour était en train de virer littéralement au cauchemar. Mes yeux me brûlaient, signe annonciateur que les larmes étaient dans les starting-blocks. Mais je suis cependant parvenue à extraire quelques sons intelligibles de ma gorge.

\- Je suis désolée Sabo...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Première larme qui coule.

\- Ce...ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Deuxième larme qui roule.

\- Oublie s'il te plait. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Pardon, ai-je finis en m'essuyant délicatement les joues avec le plat de la main.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas oublier, qu'il voulait me parler, mais que j'ai suffisamment dû être convaincante (ou touchante...ou pitoyable) pour qu'il se retienne de le faire.

On n'est pas resté très longtemps après. Il a bien essayé de reprendre ses tirs, essayant de faire comme si, mais à l'évidence, ce qui venait de se passer l'avait trop perturbé, et la majorité des ballons arrivèrent à plusieurs mètres de la cible visée.

Alors, on les a ramassés en silence, il est ensuite parti prendre une douche et m'a ramenée à la maison. Dans la voiture, l'ambiance était un peu...particulière. Silencieuse et troublante.

* * *

Arrivés devant le portail du petit pavillon paternel, je me suis contentée d'un « merci beaucoup et bonne soirée » sans fioriture, en me doutant bien que la soirée ne serait pas forcément bonne ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

Tant pis pour ce qu'allait dire mon père, je n'avais pas faim. Je voulais être tranquille et je suis donc montée directement me coucher, ignorant magistralement ses réflexions, mais prenant néanmoins soin de lui signaler que tout c'était bien passé durant la fin de la séance improvisée (il ne m'a pas crue évidemment, mais je m'en moquais).

Comme je m'en doutais, j'ai dormi très très mal et très très peu cette nuit-là. J'ai un peu tout envisagé : allant des plus plates excuses pour mon comportement jusqu'à un départ précipité pour Kyoto. Je me suis finalement endormie sans avoir fait de choix. Mais au réveil, le lendemain matin (la nuit portant apparemment effectivement conseil) mon cerveau avait opté pour aller au complexe, la jouer profil bas, mais ne rien dire en particulier.

Après tout, mon attitude devrait logiquement révéler mon état et si Sabo avait envie de revenir à la charge niveau explication, il devrait au moins me tendre une petite perche. Après...je verrai bien au moment venu comment gérer tout ça.

Néanmoins, je n'avais pas envie d'arriver trop tôt ce coup-ci. Alors, lorsque mon père est parti avec son heure d'avance habituelle, j'ai prétexté je ne sais plus trop quoi pour justifier le fait de prendre un peu de retard sur l'horaire.

Lorsque je suis arrivée au terrain, j'ai de suite remarqué une agitation autre que celle des jours précédents : il y avait plus de monde et plus de cris joyeux aussi. Le match amical ! Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement zappé ! Il ne manquait plus que le sentiment de culpabilité. Y'a pas à dire, j'avais vraiment bien choisi mon jour pour emmer... embêter Sabo.

Dans la mesure où il s'agissait du dernier match (même non-officiel) de la saison, il y avait vraiment foule...et plus trop de places encore disponibles dans les tribunes. Oh...de toute façon, je n'avais pas prévu d'aller assister au match depuis les gradins. J'avais davantage envisagé aller suivre tout ça depuis le local tech...bureau de mon père, dans mon coin, bien discrète.

Quand je suis arrivée aux abords du terrain, personne ne se trouvait encore (les joueurs et leur encadrement devaient encore se trouver dans les vestiaires...tant mieux !). J'étais en train de longer le mur pour accéder au plus tôt au petit bureau quand,

\- Anelie !

C'est mon père qui arrivait avec...son râteau ? Mais il se l'était fait greffer à la main ma parole ! En tout cas, il avait toujours l'air d'aussi bonne humeur (faut dire qu'entre mon manque d'appétit et mon retard cet après-midi-là, il était un peu-beaucoup contrarié).

\- Ça y est, a-t-il grogné, tu as fait tout ce que tu voulais ?

\- Humm...mouais...

\- Au fait, a-t-il lâché au comble de la félicité, il te cherchait tout à l'heure.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Quoi « qui ça » ? Sabo pardi ! Qui veux-tu d'autre ? a-t-il commenté exaspéré.

\- Humm...

Sur le coup, je ne pense pas avoir affiché une mine particulièrement réjouie.

\- Il a fallu que je lui explique que tu avais quelque chose à faire et que tu serais en retard, et que...

\- Oui, merci beaucoup papa, l'ai-je coupé en soupirant.

Là-dessus, je les ai laissés, lui et son râteau, un peu ingrate de ne pas me montrer plus reconnaissante de ne pas avoir embrocher Sabo (ne faisant aucun doute qu'il le tenait pour responsable de mon changement d'humeur...peut-être même aussi du mauvais temps prévu pour le week-end prochain). Mais souhaitant avant tout aller me réfugier au plus vite dans le bureau...

* * *

J'ignorais comment je devais me sentir. Je savais comment je me sentais, mais j'ignorais si j'avais raison d'être comme ça. Ça allait un peu mieux. Apparemment, Sabo s'était inquiété pour moi et était même aller jusqu'à braver mon père pour lui demander de mes nouvelles quand il ne m'a pas vue. Et compte tenu de l'accueil auquel il devait s'attendre – et auquel il a eu certainement droit - sa démarche n'en devenait que plus symbolique (j'avais bien fait de ne pas rentrer de suite à Kyoto finalement, il l'aurait peut-être mal pris).

A côté de ça, si le fait de ne pas m'avoir vue lui en avait ajouté une couche supplémentaire, ce n'était pas le top pour sa concentration (ou même le reste d'ailleurs). J'étais donc partagée sur l'attitude à avoir, mais néanmoins bien décidée à regarder le match depuis ma petite lucarne.

En attendant le début du match, je me suis assise au bureau et j'ai continué le fastidieux travail que mon père avait, semble-t-il, dû interrompre pour s'occuper de la mise en place de la rencontre : une partie de Sudoku (niveau moyen). J'étais en train de lutter depuis seulement quelques minutes lorsque quelque chose me fit sursauter : on venait de toquer à la porte (grande ouverte).

* * *

 **Note** : A bientôt ! Hasna~ ^^.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note** : Voilà la suite...

* * *

\- Bonjour.

Il était là. Devant moi, en tenue, prêt au combat, mais avec ce petit air inquiet. Je suis restée assise, incrédule un instant, avant de me lever pour lui faire plus poliment face.

\- Bonjour Sabo, ai-je murmuré un peu gênée. Tu...tu vas bien ?

Ma question n'avait bien évidemment strictement rien à voir avec cette banalité que tout le monde se lance à longueur de temps – et il l'a très bien compris.

\- Oui. Oui, ça va, a-t-il dit avec fermeté. Et...toi ?

Il a un peu hésité à me le demander lui par contre. Mais je suppose que depuis le moment où il ne m'avait pas vue accompagnant mon père, ça devait lui trotter dans la tête. Alors, histoire de colmater un brisou mes récents dégâts, j'ai affiché un petit sourire rassurant avant du lui répondre : « Oui, ça va merci ».

Je crois bien que tous deux n'avions, à compter de cet instant, plus envie de revenir sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Non-pas qu'on allait bien gentiment ranger ça au fin fond de notre mémoire, non. On s'en souviendrait à certains moments, mais c'est tout.

\- Alors, lui ai-je dit en changeant volontairement de sujet sur un ton un peu ragaillardi, le match va bientôt débuter ?

\- Ah...oui. Les joueurs sont en train d'arriver, a-t-il précisé en jetant un œil du côté du terrain. On va commencer la chauffe.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile non...?

\- Oh ! Tu sais, sur un match, tout est faisable..., m'a-t-il rétorquée humblement. Mais c'est vrai aussi que ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, m'a-t-il avouée en souriant (moins humblement).

\- Bien. Dans ce cas...bon match alors...

\- Merci. Tu...tu restes ici durant la rencontre ?

\- Oui...

On est ensuite resté à se regarder. Combien de temps ? Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que l'atmosphère a changé du tout au tout. Il a fait un peu plus chaud d'un coup. On avait beau être au mois de juillet, par une belle journée, ça n'avait rien à voir. Il faisait un peu plus chaud...en nous.

Sabo a soufflé un petit coup, balançant ses bras d'avant en arrière - comme s'il ne savait plus quoi en faire. Il avait certes l'air plus serein, mais un poil embarrassé (allez savoir pourquoi).

\- Bon, ben...j'y vais alors, a-t-il déclaré ensuite.

Ça ressemblait à un petit « au revoir », mais c'était flagrant qu'il n'avait pas très envie de partir. Malheureusement, je ne me suis pas sentie le courage de le retenir (qu'est-ce que j'en avais envie pourtant). C'est vrai que j'avais beaucoup à me faire pardonner...mais...je ne pouvais pas. Du coup, j'allais lâchement le laisser se dépatouiller tout seul. S'il voulait vraiment...ce serait lui qui devrait faire l'effort...

Mais il s'était déjà retourné, et sans rien ajouter, s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres.

Dépitée et déjà en colère contre moi-même, j'étais en train de baisser tristement la tête au moment où il a fait un magnifique volte-face (digne de « La » scène émouvante d'un film romantique) et s'est jeté à l'eau.

\- Anelie !

\- Oui !

J'ai eu peur d'avoir crié plutôt que parler, mais apparemment, ça ne l'a pas interpellé.

\- Est-ce que...est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble demain soir ? On pourrait aller manger...quelque part.

Rooo...le temps que ses mots parviennent jusqu'à mon cerveau et je commençais déjà à fondre. Il avait l'air si intimidé, si inquiet que je lui réponde « non » (auquel cas, il aurait légitimement pu me demander si je savais où j'avais mal). Il était si...si...

\- Volontiers..., lui ai-je alors dit doucement, complètement tourneboulée.

Il s'est passé une main derrière la nuque (vous savez pourquoi, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué), tout en affichant un grand sourire.

Alors...? Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire ? se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? rester comme deux potiches coincées ? Et ben non ! ni l'un, ni l'autre, car...

\- Sabooooo ! Magne-toi !

Et oui, il y avait toujours un match à jouer. Confus d'avoir à ce point négligé son équipe, Sabo s'est empressé d'aller rejoindre ses partenaires (pour de vrai cette fois-ci). Il a quand même pris le temps de me demander juste avant de partir, un sourire éclatant jusqu'aux oreilles :

\- On se voit après le match ?

\- Bien sûr !

Comme si j'allais partir cinq minutes avant le coup de sifflet final.

\- A tout à l'heure alors !

\- Joue bien...et ne te blesse pas !

Il s'est retourné et a rigolé. Il a bien fait de ne pas me lâcher un : « oui maman » dans les dents, parce que je crois que sinon, il se serait pris une chaise dans la figure.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonne journée à tous !


	13. Chapter 13

**Note** : Hello ! Me revoilà ^^.

* * *

Sans grande surprise, mais avec un réel enthousiasme, les Tokyo Apache ont littéralement explosé leurs adverses. Les pauvres...à leur place, j'aurai pleuré. Mais moi en l'occurrence, si j'avais pleuré, ça aurait été de joie, pas de tristesse.

Je suis restée toute la rencontre à essayer de réaliser ce qui m'arrivait, ce qu'allait bien pouvoir dire mon père (« Ah ! Tu vois ! J'avais raison...il en avait après toi ! »), ce qui allait probablement se passer entre nous.

Oui, il avait bien grandi ce gamin. J'attendais désormais de lui qu'il se révèle plus grand que moi pour...

Est-ce que je mettais la charrue avant les bœufs ? Vendais la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ? Je n'en sais, là encore, rien du tout. Mais si je commençais à partir défaitiste ou méfiante avant même qu'il m'ait, ne serait-ce que tenue la main, autant tout arrêter !

Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de ce dont mon père m'avait mise en garde. Enfin, avait essayé de me mettre en garde : « Il en a fait pleurer des dizaines... ». Même moi, je lui avais en partie donné raison : « Je ne dis pas que ce ne soit pas un cavaleur... ». Mais après tout ce que j'avais vécu – ce que nous avions vécu - ces derniers jours, je ne pouvais pas et n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer un seul instant me jouer la comédie. Alors tant pis si j'étais naïve et m'apprêtais à me prendre une belle baffe (et ainsi perdre à jamais confiance dans la gent masculine), mais j'y croyais et personne n'aurait pu me faire penser le contraire.

Après le match, Sabo a de suite gagné les vestiaires pour s'y doucher et s'y changer. Moi, je suis sortie de ma case et me suis promenée telle une touriste sur le terrain. J'ai fini par m'arrêter au-niveau des panier où j'ai constaté, impressionnée (comme si c'était la première fois que je les voyais), à quel point ils étaient longs ! D'accord, généralement, les joueurs sont tous d'une grande taille. Mais quand même...

Tandis que je me mettais dans la peau d'un joueur, Sabo m'a rejoint, tout beau, tout propre. Il restait encore un peu de monde autour du terrain, mais plus personne **sur** le terrain...à part nous deux.

Il a pris appui contre un poteau et m'a regardée...humm...satisfait ? content ? heureux ? gourmand ? (Oh la ! on va se calmer !)

\- Alors...? Comment as-tu trouvé le match ?

\- Bien. Tu n'as pas trop mal joué, lui ai-je répondu taquine.

Il ne l'a pas mal pris et m'a sourie. Après tout, nous étions rentrés de plein pied dans le jeu de la séduction, et là, à chacun son style. Moi, j'ai toujours bien aimé titiller.

\- Aneliiiiie !

Soupir. Fataliste, mais plus triste, j'ai alors cherché où se trouvait le propriétaire de cette voix (i.e. mon père). Je l'ai finalement trouvé près d'un banc aux côtés de...Franck Decker. Nous avons échangé un regard amusé avec Sabo : les deux hommes étaient-ils en train de parler de nous ? En tout cas, lorsque nous sommes arrivés à leur hauteur, et les avons dépassés, ils affichaient une expression éloquente qui en disait long.

\- Au fait, m'a soudain lancée Sabo. Pour demain...

\- Oui...?

J'ai à nouveau pu sentir mon cœur bondir.

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de faire quelque chose en particulier ?

Je me suis sentie rougir...mais me suis contentée de hocher lentement la tête.

\- Je passe te chercher chez toi ? Et puis, on verra ce qu'on fait. D'accord ?

\- Oui...

\- Vers 19h00, ça te va ?

Re-oui...

\- Par contre, a-t-il ajouté un poil inquiet, juste...sois prête à l'heure s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver seul trop longtemps en tête-à-tête avec ton père.

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de pouffer. Mais comme je ne pensais pas que mon père emmenait chez lui son râteau ou autre objet de torture, il n'y avait donc que peu de risque que ça dégénère entre les deux hommes.

J'ai ensuite vu s'approcher le spécimen en question et ai décidé de ménager mon chou (Sabo) et ma chèvre (mon père).

\- Bon, je vais y aller. J'ai plus de chance qu'il ne râle pas trop si je rentre avec lui de suite.

Sabo a acquiescé mais néanmoins affiché une petite moue expressive.

\- Il faudra peut-être lui dire un jour que tu n'as plus cinq ans.

\- C'est une idée tiens ! me suis-je exclamée. T'auras qu'à le faire demain soir en m'attendant.

Il m'a alors regardée avec des yeux ronds...avant que son expression ne change et qu'il me lance une œillade.

C'était l'heure d'y aller. J'ai alors été tentée de lui poser un bisou sur la joue en guise d'au revoir, mais repensant à mon ménagement de chèvre, je me suis abstenue. Un chaleureux « à demain ! » suffirait.

\- Bonne soirée ! ai-je eu droit en retour.

Tandis que nous rentrions - et que je venais de mettre mon père au courant de ma prochaine sortie (je vous laisse imaginer sa réaction...mais rien de bien méchant. À la longue, voyant comment évoluaient les choses, il devait ou s'en douter, ou s'être fait une raison), l'une des réflexions de Sabo me donna une idée. Mais là, ce n'était plus du titillage. C'était un besoin de savoir. Même si ça pouvait effectivement un peu m'exciter d'être témoin de pareille scène, avant tout, ça me rassurerait, et en rassurerait peut-être même un autre.

Vivement demain !

* * *

 _À suivre..._


	14. Chapter 14

Ma tête fut ailleurs toute la journée. Impossible de tirer de moi quoi que ce soit (ainsi, mon père déclara forfait peu avant midi). Une seule chose m'obnubilait : la soirée et ses 19h00.

Alors, l'avantage d'être venue pour seulement quelques jours, c'est de ne pas avoir emmené un stock de vêtements ingérable qui m'aurait plongée dans un choix cornélien pour décider de ce que j'allais porter. Mais l'inconvénient, c'est que du coup, le choix était assez restreint (surtout que je n'avais pas vraiment envisagé de passer une telle soirée). Mais bon, s'il n'y avait que ça, ce n'était pas bien grave ! Donc j'optais pour une robe évasée à manche trois-quart , assez simple, couleur blanc crème qui m'arrivait jusqu'au-dessus des genoux, accompagner par des ballerines.

Excitée comme une puce, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre plus d'une heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous et ai, bien évidemment, réquisitionné la salle de bain. C'est pas que j'aime particulièrement me pomponner, mais j'avais envie d'être jolie...Alors, fallait un peu s'en donner les moyens.

Les 19h00 s'approchaient et j'ai commencé à consulter le réveil de ma chambre toutes les deux minutes. Et puis, 19h00 sonna, et puis, quelqu'un en bas sonna (à la porte d'entrée). Mon cœur a failli jaillir de ma poitrine. J'ai soudain entendu mon père m'appeler depuis le bas des escaliers :

\- Anelie ! Je pense que c'est pour toi !

\- Ouvre s'il te plaît ! J'en ai pour cinq minutes !

Un quart d'heure que je devais être prête. Mais je voulais savoir ce qu'ils allaient se dire tous les deux en mon absence - si tant est qu'ils se disent quelque chose (mais connaissant mon père, il y avait peu de risque qu'il ne saute pas sur l'occasion...).

J'ai donc entrouvert sans bruit la porte de ma chambre et ai écouté dans un calme relatif.

\- Entre. Elle n'en a pas pour longtemps, elle finit de se préparer...

Ça, c'était mon père. Quant à Sabo, je me suis demandée s'il était surpris par cette annonce, et plus encore, s'il s'était rappelé ma boutade concernant le fait de rappeler mon âge à mon géniteur durant son attente.

\- Ben...viens dans le salon, tu ne vas pas attendre ici...Surtout que j'ignore vraiment pour combien de temps elle en a encore...

Hé ! J'entendais moi !

Un bruit de chaise qu'on racle au sol m'a informée qu'ils venaient de s'asseoir dans la salle à manger. Je n'ai donc pas pris trop de risque en ouvrant un peu plus la porte de ma chambre et en me faufilant en haut des marches pour les...espionner (oui, n'ayons pas peur des mots - mais honnêtement, qui n'a jamais voulu être une mouche pour savoir ce qu'on raconte sur soi ? Moi, j'avais simplement trouvé le moyen de ne pas avoir à me transformer en insecte).

\- Vous savez où vous allez ?

Je le savais...Je le savais qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant d'attaquer doucement son interrogatoire.

\- On reste en ville...vers le centre.

J'ai soupiré en entendant enfin sa voix.

\- Il commence à y avoir des animations le soir...ça pourrait être intéressant.

\- Oui, je pense aussi.

Dans trente secondes, ils allaient parler du temps, à coup sûr.

\- Vous avez de la chance, ils avaient annoncé un mauvais week-end à la météo, mais apparemment, vous allez avoir une belle soirée.

J'aurais dû jouer au loto ce jour-là... Mais un brusque et nouveau raclement de chaise m'a faite sursauter et j'ai détallé à nouveau dans ma chambre...juste à temps.

\- Anelie ! T'en as encore pour longtemps ?

\- Non non ! J'arrive !

Bon, fallait y aller. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé entendre autre chose...

\- Elle n'est pas très ponctuelle, s'est excusé doucement mon père.

\- Ce n'est pas grave...je m'y attendais un peu, a plaisanté Sabo.

...il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là.

Je suis sortie de ma chambre et m'apprêtais à faire mon apparition quand...

\- Bon. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée.

\- Merci.

A l'intonation, Sabo était soulagé de ces prémices d'aurevoir.

\- Sabo..., l'a soudain interpellé mon père, plus sérieux...plus vieux.

\- Oui...

Je me suis arrêtée, mon instinct me dictant qu'il n'était plus temps pour moi de me montrer. Quelques secondes sont passées durant lesquelles je me suis imaginée mon père fixant Sabo dans un silence intense, avant que dans un murmure je ne distingue :

\- Je n'ai plus qu'elle tu sais...alors, s'il te plaît, prends en soin.

Oh papa...il allait me faire pleurer ce couillon !

\- Oui monsieur.

« Monsieur » ? Je ne suis pas certaine que Sabo ait un jour appelé mon père autrement que par son prénom. Mais son « monsieur » fut prononcé trop solennellement pour qu'il ne soit pas représentatif de l'engagement qu'un jeune homme prenait face à une personne usée qui avait peur de perdre (ou qu'on lui abîme) son trésor...

Et bien, j'avais eu beau avoir ce que je voulais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça me serre autant le cœur Il n'aurait pas pu simplement le prévenir que s'il se conduisait mal avec moi, il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer au basketball de sa vie ? Non, il a fallu qu'il tombe dans le mélo-dramatique ! Mais...c'est comme ça qu'il était mon papounet : un vieil ours grincheux et mal léché, mais d'une tendresse infinie.

Du coup, mon entrée (ou ma descente) a perdu un peu de son éclat. J'ai descendu les marches face à deux visages graves dont le regard était posé sur moi. Mais comme je n'étais pas censée avoir entendu quoi que ce soit, j'ai tenté de conserver au mieux mon entrain.

\- Bonsoir ! Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre, me suis-je excusée auprès de Sabo en m'arrêtant à ses côtés.

Sabo, que j'ai trouvé toujours aussi séduisant...et qui sembla se remettre très vite des dernières paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, m'a-t-il lancée avec un petit sourire.

Son coup d'œil flatteur m'a spontanément colorée les joues. Il a néanmoins attendu que nous soyons dehors pour me dire à quel point il me trouvait jolie...

\- Bonne soirée papa !

Avec un petit bisou.

\- Bonne soirée Akito.

Sans petit bisou.

\- Amusez-vous bien les enfants.

La porte s'est ensuite refermée derrière nous. La soirée nous appartenait.


	15. Chapter 15

Les choses allaient irrémédiablement changer entre nous – je savais déjà qu'elles ne pourraient plus jamais être comme avant...même si la soirée s'avérait être un fiasco (pitié que non !) ou que notre « relation » ne dure pas (re-pitié !).

L'atmosphère dans la voiture était un peu silencieuse, mais légère et agréable. Ce n'est pas qu'on n'avait rien à se dire, je crois plutôt qu'à ce moment, on était trop plein d'émotions pour extérioriser quoi que ce soit.

J'ai laissé Sabo me conduire où bon lui semblait. J'avais confiance.

\- Tu aimes manger chinois ? m'a-t-il soudain demandée d'un ton qu'il voulait léger, alors que nous nous intégrions dans le flux de la circulation intra-urbaine.

\- Beaucoup !

Ah ! On aurait au moins pu dire que ça avait bien commencé !

On a fini par se garer dans un parking aux abords du centre ville et nous nous apprêtions à poursuivre notre chemin à pied, lorsque Sabo a été interpellé par un groupe de passants qui venait de le reconnaître, pour lui demander des autographes (c'est vrai qu'il était célèbre après tout...). Il s'est volontiers prêté au jeu et nous avons ensuite pu reprendre notre route tranquillement.

\- Désolé, s'est-il excusé un peu gêné.

\- C'est pas grave...Ça m'apprendra à fréquenter quelqu'un comme toi, ai-je plaisanté.

Il m'a sourie.

\- Tu ne dois pas sortir souvent du coup, si ?

Nous n'avions été accostés qu'une seule fois (enfin, pour l'instant), et je commençais déjà à deviner ce que ressentent certaines personnes qui ne peuvent plus sortir de chez elles sans être littéralement harcelées.

\- Si en fait, a-t-il reconnu tout à son aise. Mais généralement, je choisis des endroits où je peux être tranquille. Ou alors, des lieux où il y a tellement de monde, qu'on finit par ne plus m'y voir.

\- Du style ?

\- Boff...un peu de tout. Que ce soit des coins branchés ou plus calmes...

Il est resté assez évasif sur ces fameux « coins ». Je n'ai donc pas insisté. Après tout, il avait non-seulement sa vie mais également aucun compte à me rendre.

\- Et tu es du genre à aimer sortir ? ai-je poursuivi.

Pas d'affolement hein ! Ce n'était pas un interrogatoire. C'était juste une petite discussion que nous avons eu tout en marchant. Ces conversations qui sont néanmoins nécessaires pour apprendre à connaître celui ou celle que l'on a en face de soi et qui se passent généralement dans la décontraction et la bonne humeur (comme c'était le cas ici – et puis, j'allais y avoir droit moi aussi de toute façon).

\- Sortir ? Moui...disons qu'à une époque, je sortais pas mal...

S'il m'avait dit le contraire, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et je n'aurais eu qu'à passer quelques coups de fil pour avoir suffisamment de preuves « peoplolesques » pour appuyer mes dires.

\- Et cette époque remonte à quand ? lui ai-je demandé amusée.

-...une semaine.

\- Hein ?

On s'est regardé et on a éclaté de rire.

Le petit restaurant où il m'a menée n'était pas loin. Par rapport à son choix, j'ai été doublement contente (voir même triplement) car :

1/ j'ai toujours adoré manger chinois (en plus, je me languissais vraiment de voir comment Sabo se débrouillait avec des baguettes; lui qui n'était pas d'origine asiatique), 2/ on a pu manger tranquiiiiille et 3/ malgré ses possibilités de vivre dans le luxe en permanence, on est allé dans un petit établissement, certes très chouette, mais le genre d'endroit chaleureux, sobre...Bref, il n'a pas voulu m'en mettre plein la vue, et ça m'a beaucoup touchée.

Ainsi, tel un couple comme tant d'autres, on a pris place et commandé. Une fois servi, j'ai pu constater, morte de rire, que Sabo était nettement plus doué pour jongler avec un ballon, que pour tenir deux baguettes. Et cela n'a fait que contribuer à rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus...extraordinaire.

A la fin du repas, il m'a proposée de nous enfoncer un peu plus dans le centre ville pour aller assister aux différents évènements qui s'y produisaient. C'est durant ce petit trajet, que j'ai eu droit à de nouvelles séances de dédicaces improvisées (suite auxquelles il s'excusait immanquablement) et même à deux ou trois photos prises en compagnie de...grosses mochetés ! (naaan ! en compagnie de bien jolies filles...Allais-je supporter ça ? le voir entourer si facilement de créatures de rêve...?).

Pour la seule fois de la soirée, j'ai baissé la tête. Oui, j'étais un peu jalouse. Oui, il s'en est rendu compte (il n'a alors pas craint que je lui fasse une scène avant l'heure – ce n'est pas mon genre de toute façon – mais il a senti que ça me chagrinait). Du coup, pour que les choses soient bien claires, au prix d'un effort qui sembla lui coûter beaucoup en courage (pourtant, avec tout ce que j'avais entraperçu dans les magazines, il ne semblait pas donner dans le timide-maladif), il m'a prise doucement par la main et m'a donnée un bisou sur la joue en me murmurant : « C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être, pas avec elles... ». S'il n'y a pas de quoi craquer avec ça !

Je l'ai regardé (certainement plus rouge qu'une tomate), ai serré sa main dans la mienne et nous n'en avons plus parlé (enfin si, on en reparlerait, mais un peu plus tard, chaque chose en son temps).

On s'est finalement retrouvé autour de cette même place où nous avions pris un verre quelques jours plus tôt en compagnie de Ace et Luffy. Ça m'a remémorée quelques souvenirs...Quelle différence d'ambiance (et de relation) il pouvait y avoir entre ce moment où nous étions là, tous les quatre, et ce soir-là, où nous n'étions plus que nous deux...

Tandis que nous regardions ces mini-spectacles, on s'est retrouvé de plus en plus écrasé par la foule grandissante. Alors, à force de se serrer les uns contre les autres, sans rien dire, Sabo m'a délicatement attrapée par les épaules et m'a placée devant lui...dans ses bras...

Tout ça s'est passé avec tellement de naturel. Pourtant, j'ai pu lire à une ou deux reprises un petit éclair d'appréhension avant de faire une chose ou l'autre, dans ses beaux yeux.

On est resté à cet endroit une bonne partie de la soirée (et de la nuit), lorsque soudain, minuit sonna. Déjà ? Comme quoi, quand on est bien, le temps passe vite. Très vite. Le temps de regagner la voiture et de me raccompagner, et je serai chez moi vers la demie.

On a fait le trajet en sens inverse sans rencontrer de nouvelles groupies ou demandeurs de signature. Main dans la main, on a parlé...un peu, s'est lancé des regards complices...beaucoup. Je ne me demandais même plus (mais me l'étais-je seulement demandée...?) s'il allait m'embrasser et quand il le ferait. D'abord parce que ça me semblait impensable qu'il me quitte sur une poignée de main, ensuite parce que j'étais tellement bien que je ne me souciais plus de rien.

Nous sommes arrivés à son véhicule, y sommes montés. Le moteur a vrombi et on a fait la route dans l'autre sens.

Il m'avait ramenée à plusieurs reprises cette semaine. Et à chaque fois, du temps de nos au revoir dans sa voiture garée devant le petit portail du pavillon, il avait toujours laissé le moteur en marche. Pourtant, ce soir-là, à peine le frein à main tiré, il l'a coupé...


	16. Chapter 16

La rue était déserte, pas très bien éclairée (tout comme le pavillon d'ailleurs – je n'ai distingué qu'une faible lumière indiquant que mon père était dans sa chambre, pas encore endormi). La musique s'était arrêtée en même temps que le contact avait été levé. Sabo a déclipsé sa ceinture pour pouvoir se tourner vers moi plus à son aise, mais en restant néanmoins bien de son côté. Il a esquissé un petit sourire et m'a cherchée du regard jusqu'à plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Il avait vraiment un visage angélique (et il l'a toujours...).

Après une soirée comme celle que je venais de passer, inutile de dire que je n'avais plus envie de le quitter. J'ai fini par décrocher mon regard du sien et ai baissé la tête, gênée mais souriante. Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'après toutes ces années je le reverrais, qu'on s'entendrait si vite, si bien et que...je me retrouverais une nuit d'été seule avec lui dans sa voiture, à ressentir toutes ces émotions que les sentiments amoureux font naître en nous...je ne l'aurais simplement pas cru. Nos vies semblaient être à la base trop différentes, trop éloignées...

Pourtant nous étions bien là, à attendre. Mais pas à attendre comme on attend le train en soupirant d'exaspération toutes les deux minutes après avoir consulté nerveusement sa montre. Non ! On attendait simplement d'être prêt à s'avancer l'un vers l'autre, pour ne plus avoir qu'à...

Et il finit par arriver ce petit instant, ce déclic, où l'on s'est enfin trouvé. J'ai tourné mon visage vers lui et ai croisé son regard. À ce simple contact, il devint brûlant. J'ai alors senti (plus encore que je ne l'ai « vu ») Sabo s'approcher de moi avec souplesse et détermination. Ça y était...mon cœur s'en est emballé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se laisser aller. Il n'y avait plus rien à penser...sauf peut-être...à décrocher ma ceinture...

Non, parce que franchement, quand on est dans une telle ambiance avec son prince charmant qui nous attend pour nous donner « Le » premier baiser, de rester scotché un plein vol comme ça, retenu par une *#!+ de ceinture, ça ne le fait pas ! Mais alors, pas du tout !

Bon, je vous rassure, ça s'est quand même bien fini - même si sur le coup, on est resté à se regarder comme deux ronds de flan qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

J'ai viré pivoine de honte (comment peut-on être si courge ?). Il a étouffé un petit rire, mais s'est montré très chevaleresque en se penchant davantage vers moi et en me détachant lui-même ma ceinture (je vous laisse imaginer la distance à laquelle on se trouvait alors). Et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, alors que je m'apprêtais à le remercier pour son acte secourable, ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes. Un vrai baiser volé. J'en suis restée coi...

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il avait les lèvres si douces...

Il s'est ensuite légèrement dégagé et a posé une main sur ma joue, passant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, me contemplant comme si j'étais une œuvre d'art (ben quoi ? on dit que l'amour rend aveugle non ?). Je lui ai souri, totalement sous le charme et me suis rapprochée de lui (ou jetée sur lui...ça dépend de comment on l'interprète) pour lui donner un autre baiser - mais un vrai celui-là - celui qui dure un peu plus longtemps et dont on ressort avec un petit tournis et des étoiles pleins les yeux...

On est resté un bon et agréable moment tous les deux. Certes mal installés, mais partageant des instants inoubliables.

* * *

Une voiture est passée. La lumière de ses phares a alors attiré mon attention sur la montre du tableau de bord qu'elle a éclairé au passage : 1h30. Déjà ? Et bien, si mon père nous avait vu arriver, après tout ce temps, il avait eu de quoi cogiter et s'imaginer tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire dans ce véhicule pendant une heure (faut toujours qu'ils aillent directement au pire les parents...et les pères surtout...).

Alors, à contre cœur, nous nous sommes dit au revoir. Nos baisers en sont devenus de plus en plus rapprochés et pressants.

\- On se voit demain ? lui ai-je demandé trop impatiente de savoir.

\- Bien sûr. Tu ne crois pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement...

Nous avons échangé nos numéros de portable et je lui ai dit « bonne nuit » une dernière fois avant de me forcer à sortir de la voiture. En remontant l'allée, j'ai remarqué que la lumière de la chambre était toujours éclairée...mais elle ne l'était plus quand j'ai atteint le palier de l'étage (merci papa).

Ma nuit a eu beau être peuplée, cette fois-ci, de jolis rêves, je ne m'en suis pas moins réveillée aux aurores. Mon euphorie ne m'avait pas quittée et j'avais toujours un peu de mal à atterrir. Dans le milieu de la matinée, mon portable a enfin sonné. Je me suis précipitée dessus...pour constater, déçue, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Sabo, mais d'une copine de fac.

\- Salut ! J'te dérange.

\- Non non !

...si si !

\- Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

\- Pourquoi ?

...pourquoi ? Je devais rentrer ?

\- Ben...t'es bête ou quoi ? Notre séjour en Bavière ! T'as pas oublié quand même ?

\- Mais non voyons ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

...mais si, bien sûr que je l'avais oublié celui-là !

\- Bon alors...? T'es toujours partante ? Parce que je te rappelle qu'on décolle le week-end prochain et qu'on doit absolument s'occuper de nos inscriptions avant de partir.

\- Je sais...

...mais j'avais oublié. Comme s'il n'y avait pas plus important en ce moment dans ma vie !

Blanc.

\- Hou hou ! Anelie ! Allo la Lune, ici la Terre !

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi : « quoi » ? Tu viens toujours ?

\- Heu...en fait...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne pars plus ?

\- J'en sais trop rien...

\- C'est ton père encore ? Mais quel casse-c...

\- Hé ! C'est de mon père dont tu parles là !

\- Mais je ne fais que répéter tes propres paroles ma chère...

\- Ouais, mais moi, je suis sa fille. Et pour répondre à ta question : non, ce n'est pas par rapport à mon père.

\- Par rapport à qui alors ?

\- À quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Sans blague...!

\- Écoute, j'te rappelle Nami, d'accord ? Il faut que je vois ça avec lui et...

\- « Lui » ? Racooonte ! Qui c'est, qui c'est, qui c'est ?

\- Tu connais pas...

...sauf si tu lis la presse people (ce qui est le cas).

Et dans ce cas justement, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre une connerie du genre « Waouh ! La chance que t'as ! Surtout ne le lâche pas celui-là ! ». Pfff...comme si j'étais avec Sabo parce qu'il était célèbre, riche et beau ! (bien sûr, je préfère que pauvre et moche – pour la célébrité, je ne me prononce pas, mon baptême du feu ne tarderait pas à venir...)

\- T'es pas rigolote, j'te jure...

\- J'te rappelle, promis...très bientôt ! Bisous.

* * *

Et j'ai raccroché encore plus à côté de mes pompes. Mes vacances en groupe, mon inscription, mon transfert à faire depuis Kyoto, mes vacances qui ne devaient durer qu'une semaine...surchauffe, surchauffe. J'ai filé à la salle de bain pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et remettre mes idées en ordre.

Bon, après tout, ce n'est pas parce que je sortais avec Sabo qu'il fallait que je remette tout en cause (heu...sûr ça ?). Quoi qu'il en soit, inutile de se prendre la tête là, toute seule, maintenant. Mieux valait que j'attende qu'on soit ensemble pour lui en parler...mais pour lui dire quoi et comment ?

Je me suis assise sur mon lit et ai repris mon portable en main. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'appelait pas ? Il faisait la grasse-mat' ? Humpf...à chacun ses réactions...

J'ai regardé l'heure : 10h30. Il abusait quand même ! Tant pis, j'aurai préféré recevoir son appel, mais c'est lui qui aurait le mien : j'appelle...et tombe directement sur la messagerie. Bieeeeen ! En plus, môssieur coupe son portable histoire de ronfler tranquillement. Ah bravo !

Je suis descendue m'occuper et suis remontée dans ma chambre une fois mon ménage terminé : 11h00. Là quand même, ça devrait aller. Je rappelle (n'ayant même pas reçu un petit « appel en absence » ou message entre temps)... Ah ? ça sonne...et part en messagerie. Il m'éneeeerve !

Même en admettant qu'il ait coupé son portable, il n'a pas vu que j'avais essayé de l'appeler en l'allumant non ? Très bien. Tant pis pour lui, j'avais fait ma part. Je n'allais pas ramper non-plus !

Je suis donc redescendue me changer les idées et discuter un peu avec mon père sur mon orientation... Quelle bonne idée j'ai eu là ! Car plutôt que de me féliciter pour mon choix (l'université de Tokyo étant quand même la plus cotée) ou de se réjouir plus humainement de m'avoir bientôt plus proche de lui, tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me répondre (ou grogner, comme on veut), c'est : « Humm...j'aurais préféré que tu ne décides pas ton avenir par rapport à un flirt. C'est un peu léger comme motivation. Mais bon...c'est toi qui vois ».

Alors là, je suis retournée hyper remontée dans ma chambre. Entre lui et « l'autre », j'en avais marre des mecs !


	17. Chapter 17

Malgré d'avoir jeté de furieux et réguliers coups d'œil à mon portable, il est resté désespérément aphone. Je suis néanmoins parvenue à me calmer en m'occupant à établir mon programme pour les jours à venir. Je devais admettre que les choses avaient changé, et que même sans en avoir parlé avec Sabo, je n'avais plus très envie de partir en Bavière. J'étais désolée pour mes collègues, mais c'était comme ça.

Cependant, que je parte ou non en vacances, je devais quand même remonter sur Kyoto pour faire mon transfert de dossier. Ça, je pouvais le faire à partir de lundi. Je comptais aussi en profiter pour m'occuper de tout ce qui allait avec (le déménagement, ma demande de chambre en cité, les au revoir, et tout et tout...). Ça devrait me prendre quelques jours, facilement trois ou quatre...

J'ai alors eu l'idée de proposer à Sabo de m'y accompagner. Après tout, il avait laissé pas mal de connaissances là-bas et ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir de revoir tout ce monde... à condition bien sûr qu'il en ait envie et qu'il soit dispo. - car j'ai soudain réalisé que j'ignorais ce qu'il avait prévu pour ses vacances. Si ça se trouvait, c'est lui qui allait m'annoncer qu'il comptait partir un mois à l'autre bout du monde avec ses copains ! Nan, il m'emmènerait avec lui de toute façon, non ?

J'en étais à réfléchir à tout cela, la tête enfouie sous mon oreiller (on réfléchit comme on veut hein !), quand mon téléphone joua enfin sa musique. Miracle ! Il était toujours vivant !

\- Bonjour, m'a-t-il dit.

Humm, voix douce. Il semblait de bonne humeur...quoiqu'avec ce qu'il avait dû dormir, il avait intérêt à être reposé l'animal.

\- Bonjour ! Tu vas bien ? lui ai-je demandé guillerette.

Ben oui...Il avait beau m'avoir énervée de bon matin, c'était déjà oublié. Ah...l'amour !

\- Heu...oui. Je te réveille ?

Ah ah ! La bonne blague ! A presque midi ? bien sûr...!

\- Nooon. Et toi, tu te lèves ?

\- Quoi ? Heu...non, non.

C'était quoi ces hésitations et ces « non non », « oui oui » ?

\- Ah...? Parce que j'ai essayé de t'appeler tout à l'heure et ça n'a jamais répondu...

\- Oh, pardon ! Je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi...

\- T'étais sorti ?

Oui, je sais bien qu'il avait le droit de sortir sans mon autorisation. Mais il ne m'avait pas répondue non-plus, alors j'avais le droit de lui demander (et puis c'est tout !).

\- Heu...ouais, un truc à faire. Mais c'est réglé maintenant...

Il avait fini oui, avec ses « heu... » ? J'avais l'impression que...Bon, il fallait que j'arrête ma parano. et que je me calme. C'était mon petit-ami, il me rappelait enfin, j'étais contente de lui parler - malgré d'avoir été contrariée de ne pouvoir le joindre aussi tôt que je l'espérais – donc j'allais davantage me comporter agréablement que le rembarrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? lui ai-je alors demandé.

\- Je pensais venir te chercher pour qu'on passe la journée ensemble, m'a-t-il annoncée gaiement.

Ah lui ! Il savait se rattraper. Mais...

\- Et...tu es là dans combien de temps ?

\- Cinq minutes.

\- Parfait ! me suis-je exclamée affolée. À de suite !

Et j'ai raccroché...Branle bas de combat ! ben oui, j'étais toujours en pyjama...

* * *

Comme quoi, quand on veut, on peut ! Je finissais d'enfiler mes chaussures au moment-même où il garait sa voiture. C'est mon père qui est allé lui ouvrir - et il lui a fait un accueil plus que correct (un bon 15/20). Donc apparemment, les réflexions bien placées semblaient m'être exclusivement réservées... Mais honnêtement, je préférais ça. Quitte à ce qu'il y en ait un qui morfle, autant que ce soit moi – car moi au moins, je connaissais la bête.

Lorsque je me suis retrouvée face mon chéri sur le pas de porte, j'ai hésité un court instant à l'embrasser. C'est peut-être bête mais, non-seulement je ne savais pas s'il avait cette habitude (il aurait très bien pu mettre de côté ses baisers pour les moments plus intimes), et puis, devant mon père... Mais à l'évidence, Sabo lui, ne s'est pas posé toutes ces questions. Devant ma retenue qu'il a sans doute interprété comme de la timidité, il s'est spontanément avancé vers moi et, sans tenir compte du reste (c'est à dire, le quinquagénaire grognard d'à côté), m'a donnée un petit bisou du bout des lèvres. Soft, assez pudique, juste ce qu'il fallait pour me rappeler ses sentiments pour moi (et éventuellement aussi pour mettre les choses au clair : papounet n'était désormais plus le seul homme dans ma vie).

\- On y va ? m'a-t-il ensuite proposée.

Aller, c'était parti. Dommage cependant, contrairement à la veille où il avait fait beau, ce jour-là, le temps ne s'est pas révélé très clément...Tant pis, on trouverait bien quelques choses à faire.

Vue l'heure qu'il était, il m'a emmenée manger dans une petite taverne très typique. On en a profité pour décider de notre programme de l'après-midi : ciné et visite du centre commercial (pire que les Galeries Lafayette !). Puis la discussion se faisant, je lui ai demandé l'air de rien :

\- ...et dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire pendant tes vacances ?

Il m'a regardée indécis.

\- Rien de spécial en fait. Mes parents partent en voyage au Canada. Mais moi...j'avais prévu de rester dans le coin...

Tiens ? Je n'aurais pas parié sur ça.

\- Pour t'entraîner ? Non ! Quand même pas ! Si ?

Il s'est passé une main derrière la nuque, j'en suis restée bouche bée.

\- Et bien...« si » justement, a-t-il ricané.

\- Mais...il y a autre chose qui t'intéresse, à part le basket, dans la vie ?

\- Actuellement ? Humm...oui : toi, a-t-il dit doucement en me jetant un petit coup d'œil

Ooooh, comme c'était mignon...

\- Et toi ? a-t-il poursuivi. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

J'ai pris une discrète bouffée d'air et me suis lancée,

\- En fait...initialement je devais partir avec des copains de fac deux semaines en Bavière...

J'ai alors marqué un discret petit temps d'arrêt pour juger de sa réaction : il avait reposé le verre dont il venait à peine de se saisir sans y avoir bu, et me regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

\- ...mais, ai-je enchaîné, à vrai dire, je n'ai plus très envie d'y aller.

Il n'a rien dit mais au sourire esquissé, j'ai parfaitement compris le message. Il a cru cependant bon d'ajouter (histoire de ne pas passer non-plus pour le gars possessif avant l'heure).

\- Ne te gêne pas pour moi quand même ! Vas-y si tu veux...

Mais ça ne collait tellement pas avec son attitude que j'en ai pouffé un petit coup, rien que pour le plaisir.

\- Non, pas de soucis ! Par contre...

\- Quoi ?

\- Il va quand même falloir que je retourne sur Kyoto...

\- Quand ?

J'ai pris un instant de réflexion pour me rappeler du planning que je m'étais concoctée le matin-même (pendant que môssieur avait mieux à faire...Nan j'suis pas rancunière ! Je note, c'est tout).

\- Et bien...demain en fait, ai-je annoncé tranquillement.

\- Pardon ?

Ah...? Ça non-plus, ça n'a pas eu l'air de trop l'emballer...


	18. Chapter 18

\- Demain ?

\- Ben oui, ai-je expliqué soudain un peu embarrassée devant sa réaction. J'ai pas mal de choses à faire là-bas...et il faudrait que je m'en occupe assez rapidement. Je dois d'abord faire transférer mon dossier universitaire ici, et...

\- Tu vas venir sur Tokyo finalement ? m'a-t-il interrompue, rayonnant.

Y'a des moments où je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que maintenant que nous sortions ensemble, j'allais délibérément choisir la fac la plus éloignée de lui ou quoi ?

\- Heu...oui, ai-je alors confirmé avec un petit sourire indulgent, avant de reprendre : « Donc, le transfert de dossier, la demande d'une chambre sur le campus... »

\- Et tu vas prendre une chambre ?

Décidément, il était impressionnable mon amoureux à réagir comme ça à la moindre évidence.

\- Faut bien. Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il était hors de question que je retourne m'installer chez mon père.

\- Oui, ça je m'en souviens mais...

\- « mais » ?

Il sembla soudain un peu embêté. Il cherchait ses mots.

\- Et bien...tu ne serais peut-être pas obligée de prendre une chambre, si ?

Me voyant mal camper (au sens propre du terme) toute l'année, je lui ai confirmé qu'effectivement « si ». Mais, ou je n'avais pas donné la bonne réponse, ou je n'avais pas compris le sens de sa question, parce qu'il a hoché lentement la tête et repris :

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que...enfin, tu vois...

Nan, je ne voyais pas.

\- ...heu...comment dire...c'est pratique une chambre en cité, mais...tu pourrais peut-être envisager aussi de t'installer dans un appartement. C'est plus confortable...non ?

Un appart ? Hé ! Mon père était un intendant proche de la retraite et moi, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'avais qu'une petite bourse !

\- Bien sûr qu'un appartement serait plus confortable, ai-je reconnu telle une évidence. Mais bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait dans mes moyens...

Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais encore dit (ou fait), mais il m'a regardée avec des yeux ronds, limite désespéré.

\- Anelie, a-t-il dit doucement, mon appartement. Je pensais à mon appartement...

Oups...Qu'est-ce que j'allais répondre à ça moi ? À l'évidence je tenais à ce garçon et tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que nos liens ne fassent que se renforcer et qu'on en arrive un jour à une telle proposition. Mais « un jour », pas aujourd'hui !

Aux vues de la mine qu'il a brusquement affiché, j'ai alors songé que mon expression devait refléter à merveille mes pensées. Pourtant, ce n'était probablement qu'une simple question de temps...

\- Écoute Sabo, ai-je commencé prudemment, ce que tu me proposes me fait vraiment très plaisir. Vraiment, crois-moi. Mais, pour moi, venir vivre chez toi représenterait bien plus qu'une simple offre d'hébergement. Tu comprends...?

\- Oui...parce-que c'est dans ce sens-là que je t'en parlais justement, murmura-t-il en osant à peine me regarder.

Y'a pas à dire, il ne me facilitait pas les choses avec son petit air triste.

\- Alors, si nous voyons tous les deux les choses de la même façon, ai-je tenté de poursuivre, j'espère que tu comprendras que pour moi, c'est un peu trop tôt. Pardon si je fais un peu vieux jeu, mais, j'ai besoin de temps...pour davantage te connaître, nous connaître même...

J'étais inquiète, mais heureusement, Sabo m'a regardée cette fois-ci conciliant, et dit que :

\- Je comprends. Mais si tu changeais d'avis...

\- Bien sûr que j'espère changer d'avis ! me suis-je aussitôt exclamée, tellement soulagée. Et cela, pas tellement pour trouver davantage de confort, ai-je ajouté en plaisantant. Simplement...parce que ça serait plutôt bon signe pour nous deux...Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui.

Mais c'est qu'il avait l'air de tenir à moi le bougre ! Et toc ! Dans les dents le papounet !

Je suis restée à le regarder souriante, heureuse. Il s'est raclé la gorge, les joues rosées, et m'a ensuite demandée :

\- Sur Kyoto, tu as d'autres choses à faire ?

\- D'un point de vue « études », non. Il ne me restera plus qu'à me désister du séjour, ai-je annoncé avec une petite grimace.

\- Ça sera si pénible ?

\- Boff...en fait, je ne crois pas trop. Ce matin, au téléphone, j'ai eu une copine avec qui je devais partir, et on a abordé le sujet. J'ai déjà plus ou moins laissé entendre que je n'étais plus trop sûre d'y aller...

\- Et...?

\- La seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser, c'était de savoir à cause de qui je restais...! ai-je pouffé.

Sabo m'a regardée en haussant les sourcils, mais m'a laissée terminer.

\- ...mais je lui ai répondue qu'elle ne le connaissait pas de toute façon.

\- Humm...Mais en dehors de ça, ça ne va pas poser de problème ? Je veux dire, entre vous...? Le fait qu'au dernier moment, tu changes d'avis...

\- Naaaan ! Je crois même qu'au contraire, concernant cette nana, ça devrait plutôt arranger ses affaires..., ai-je déclaré avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Hein ? Comment ça, « arranger ses affaires » ?

Désolée, mais voilà que s'était soudain présentée une trop jolie occasion de « tester » mon petit-ami et voir surtout comment il allait réagir (Oooh aller, qui ne l'a jamais fait ce coup-là ? En plus, honnêtement, ce n'est pas intéressant – voir même rassurant - de savoir ce qu'il en est, peut-être ?).

\- Et bien, ai-je expliqué l'air de rien, dans le groupe, il y aura un garçon avec qui on était en cours et sur lequel elle craque...

\- Ta copine ? Mais...quel est le rapport avec ton absence ? m'a-t-il demandée perplexe.

\- Apparemment, aux dernières nouvelles, il semblerait que le gars en question aurait des vues sur nous deux...bien que je ne sois absolument pas intéressée, ai-je néanmoins préféré souligner, aussi catégorique que sincère. Du coup, si je n'y vais pas, ça laissera le champ libre à ma copine et lui, il n'aura qu'à...Quoi ?

Sabo m'a soudain fixée, bras croisés, visiblement trèèèès sceptique devant cette annonce. (Bon, au moins, je n'avais pas dit ça pour rien - et j'en étais plutôt satisfaite...Satisfaite, mais malheureusement pas voyante pour deux sous - histoire de deviner comment risquaient de virer ensuite mes « fabuleuses initiatives »...)

\- Oh rieeen ! m'a lancée Sabo, plein d'ironie. Mais, disons que si tu avais commencé par ce petit détail, je t'aurais peut-être demandée de ne pas y aller, a-t-il dit avec un rictus éloquent.

\- Mais enfin !

\- Quoi : « mais enfin » ? Tu m'expliques tranquillement que tu t'apprêtais à partir quinze jours avec un garçon qui rêve de te sauter dessus. Y'a de quoi être un peu méfiant, non ?

\- Mais enfin Sabo ! ai-je répété un soupçon indignée (ça avait beau m'avoir permise de savoir – et honnêtement, sa réaction était celle que j'espérais – il ne fallait pas non-plus exagérer). Je sais ce que je veux et je sais aussi dire « non », tu sais ! Et à t'entendre parler, ce type est un violeur en puissance...!

\- Ah non, je n'ai jamais dit ça, s'est-il défendu calmement en agitant son index devant lui. Seulement, si tu y étais allée et m'avais raconté au retour les raisons pour lesquelles ce type était parti avec vous, je crois que je l'aurai un peu mal pris, c'est tout. Mais bon, il n'y a pas à discuter, puisque de toute façon, tu m'as dit que tu n'y allais pas, a-t-il conclu sans trop me demander mon avis, de façon gentiment autoritaire. L'affaire est donc réglée.

De what ?


	19. Chapter 19

Comment ça « y'a pas à discuter » ? Je lui ai lancé un regard glacial qui l'a refait discuter, du coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? m'a-t-il demandée, étonné.

\- Oh rieeeeen ! Disons que j'ai juste la désagréable intuition que tu n'es pas très porté sur les discussions/concessions.

\- Mais si voyons ! Mais...tu m'as bien dit que tu n'y allais pas ?

\- Oui, ai-je reconnu à contre cœur, boudeuse.

\- Donc c'est bon, non ?

\- Oui.

Il m'a regardée un instant en affichant une moue perplexe, tandis que je me sentais dans la peau de l'arroseur-arrosé (ça m'apprendra, tiens !).

\- Tu comptes me répondre « oui » comme ça à chaque fois ? a-t-il soupiré, las.

\- Oui.

\- Merveilleux...

\- Non.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance...

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'est-il indigné à son tour. C'est dans les autres que je n'ai pas confiance, nuance. Et je ne tiens simplement pas à te savoir entourée toute la journée de garçons qui pourraient avoir envie de te...

\- Ah ! Ça te va bien de dire ça ! me suis-je brusquement révoltée, le coupant au beau milieu de sa phrase. Qui c'est qui s'entoure à longueur de temps de créatures de rêve et qui en change toutes les semaines ?

Oups...pardon ! c'était sorti tout seul. Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas ce que...Oh lala ! décidément Vraiment, je ne voulais pas le blesser... Je crois simplement qu'en définitive, ça me travaillait un peu plus que ce que je ne le pensais ces histoires de groupies affriolantes. Et maintenant qu'on était si proche, c'est comme si tout ce que j'avais toujours entraperçu - et volontairement ignoré - dans les magazines, me rejaillissait en pleine figure.

En attendant, Sabo s'est figé sur place - incapable de répliquer tellement il n'avait pas vu venir le coup (moi non-plus d'ailleurs) - et a croisé un peu plus ses bras dans une attitude défensive.

\- Tu es mal barrée alors, m'a-t-il lancée finalement, froidement. Si je change de copine toutes les semaines, tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps.

Quelle gourde ! Je l'avais vexé en plus. Et après toutes les marques d'affection qu'il m'avait témoignée, c'était vraiment mal payé.

\- Pardon..., ai-je aussitôt murmuré en baissant la tête, terriblement embarrassée. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolée...

\- La question n'est pas tant de savoir si c'était ou non ce que tu voulais dire, m'a-t-il rétorquée sérieusement (très sérieusement même). On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un dérapage. Moi, ce qui m'importe, c'est de savoir si c'est ou non ce que tu penses.

J'ai relevé la tête et constaté qu'il me fixait intensément, qu'il ne rigolait pas le moins du monde.

\- Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas ce que je pense, lui ai-je répondu gravement. Même si...

\- « même si »...?

Son regard était devenu flamboyant.

\- Sois raisonnable Sabo ! Quelle image crois-tu donc véhiculer ? Toutes les semaines, on te voit en photo dans les magazines, une nouvelle fille à ton bras !

\- Ah parce que tu lis ces torchons toi ? a-t-il grincé.

\- Moi ? Non. Mais les filles avec qui je suis en cours : oui ! Du coup, que je le veuille ou non, j'ai toujours été tenue au courant de tes exploits.

\- Autrement dit, a-t-il répliqué amer, tu ne me prends pas au sérieux. Ou pire, peut-être même que tu crois que je suis en train de me foutre de toi. C'est ça ?

On pouvait très nettement sentir la tension monter entre nous, pourtant...

\- Tu crois vraiment que je serais ici avec toi si je l'avais pensé un seul instant ? ai-je aussitôt répondu avec détermination.

Impressionnant comme on peut facilement plomber une ambiance douce et sereine, la transformant grâce à quelques mots, en un moment tendu et critique...

Mais plutôt que de me répondre, Sabo a soupiré et s'est passé une main dans les cheveux (les ébouriffant un peu plus au passage), avant de commenter - davantage pour lui-même qu'à mon intention :

\- Un jour, ma mère m'a dit qu'à force de faire n'importe quoi, je finirai par le payer cher lorsque je rencontrerai quelqu'un avec qui je me sentirai bien et qui me plairait vraiment. À croire qu'elle n'avait pas tort...

Il a soudainement eu l'air si abattu, si désemparé... Et il venait encore de me faire, mine de rien, une si jolie déclaration...

\- J'ai confiance en toi Sabo, lui ai-je alors dit doucement, tout en lui attrapant la main qu'il avait de poser sur la table - et que j'ai serré dans la mienne. Même si certains pourraient me traiter d'imbécile idiote pour ça, j'ai confiance en toi, ai-je insisté.

\- Inutile de me donner des noms, je me doute de qui il s'agit..., a-t-il soupiré.

Oui, mon père. Qui d'autre ?

\- Tu sais, tout comme toi, ai-je continué, c'est surtout des autres dont je me méfie. Du coup, sans vouloir en rajouter (chose que j'allais néanmoins faire), de te savoir si populaire, si adulé, ce n'est pas fait pour calmer mes craintes. Et puis...j'ai l'impression que tout va si vite. On ne sort ensemble que depuis hier, on ne s'est revu qu'il y a une semaine...pardonne-moi. Je n'ai pas envie de me laisser dépasser par les évènements et que ça gâche tout entre nous.

\- Je te prouverai que tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, m'a-t-il lancée le regard brillant.

\- Tu es gentil...

Et il s'est penché au-dessus de la table pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Pour que ça se termine aussi bien, on pouvait vraiment se demander si ça valait la peine qu'on se soit dit tout ça et fait, au passage, un peu mal. Mais...oui. Ça en vaut toujours la peine. Parce qu'on en retire toujours un enseignement.

Bon, ceci-dit, plus concrètement, dehors le temps virait à la tempête et nous étions sur le point de rater notre film. Heu...rectification : nous avions raté notre film. Du coup, on a inversé notre programme et débuté l'après-midi par une balade aux galeries. Mais le tour fut finalement plus vite fait que prévu et il nous restait encore un peu moins d'une heure à tuer avant la prochaine séance.

Sabo a consulté sa montre et m'a lancée d'un ton dégagé : « Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre chez moi ? ».

Oups...aller prendre un verre chez lui...? Dans quoi je risquais de m'embarquer là ? C'était vraiment pour aller prendre un verre qu'il m'invitait, ou c'était la formule polie et consacrée pour proposer autre chose en plus...? (enfin, vous voyez, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin)

Je me suis sentie toute chose d'un coup. Je n'étais pas stupide : il faudrait bien que ça m'arrive un jour. Et étant normalement constituée, c'est même une chose à laquelle j'avais forcément déjà pensé, mais qui, oui je l'avoue, ne m'était encore jamais arrivée (contrairement au beau spécimen prédateur que j'avais en face de moi).

J'étais romantique. Inconditionnellement romantique, et j'avais toujours refusé de faire ça pour pouvoir dire à qui voulait l'entendre que je n'étais plus vierge. Ben oui, je l'étais toujours et je n'en avais pas honte. Mais du coup, je ne savais pas trop comment gérer tout ça maintenant. Mon embarras (que je suppose flagrant) fit d'abord tiquer Sabo - qui me regarda un instant intrigué - avant de rire (mais sans moquerie).

\- Anelie, m'a-t-il dit rassurant en me prenant par la main, c'est juste histoire d'aller prendre un verre et te montrer en même temps l'endroit où je vis, c'est tout.

Après ça, je me suis sentie un peu bête – et surtout très rouge. Est-ce qu'il avait cru que je l'avais imaginé tel un « violeur en puissance » comme l'autre de tout à l'heure ? J'espère que non. Et je crois bien que non d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'en fut pas du tout vexé. Par contre, à l'évidence, il aimait bien taquiner lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? a-t-il soudain ajouté. Que je voulais...

Là-dessus, il m'a fait un petit sourire qui en disait long.

\- Ah mais non ! Ah mais...pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

On aurait pu faire cuire des œufs au plat sur mes joues, j'en étais certaine. Et l'autre, il en rajoutait, mort de rire. Méchant !

\- Ben je ne sais pas...dis-moi plutôt ce que toi, tu t'es imaginée.

\- ...t'es pas gentil de te moquer..., ai-je marmonné en baissant la tête.

Il a aussitôt passé un bras autour de mes épaules, me serrant contre lui, et m'a collée un bisou sur la joue.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? m'a-t-il ensuite demandée d'un ton « normal ». On y va ou pas ?

Peu de temps après, on était chez lui. Comme je m'en doutais, il habitait dans un appartement aux dimensions impressionnantes, fort bien tenu, et le tout dans un quartier tranquille et très bien surveillé.

On a bu une infusion (je n'aime pas le café) tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il me reparle de mon aller-retour sur Kyoto.

\- Combien de temps comptes-tu y rester ?

J'ai repensé à ce que j'avais à y faire et lui ai répondu : « Probablement trois ou quatre jours », puis j'en ai profité (n'ayant pas eu l'occasion tout à l'heure – vue comment la discussion avait tourné) pour lui demander :

\- Ça ne te dirait pas de venir avec moi ?

Il m'a regardée, surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas que j'ai besoin d'aide, lui ai-je expliqué. Mais comme ça, on serait ensemble et puis, ça te permettrait de revoir les amis que tu as toujours là-bas...

J'avais peur qu'il n'ait pas très envie de bouger de Tokyo, ou autres choses de prévues (comme attaquer de suite ses entraînements perso.). Mais au contraire :

\- C'est une bonne idée ! m'a-t-il répondue ravi. Pendant que tu feras tes dossiers, j'en profiterai pour aller voir des amis.

À peine sa phrase terminée, il s'est levé du canapé où nous étions installés et s'est saisi de son portable pour appeler son ami. Hé bien ! Lui, quand il avait décidé quelque chose, ça ne traînait pas !

En tout cas, nous partions tous les deux pour Kyoto le lendemain et j'en étais très heureuse. Et heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il allait être avec moi, parce qu'une drôle de surprise m'attendait là-bas...


	20. Chapter 20

On a pris un taxi pour aller jusqu'à l'aéroport - mon père nous a bien proposés de nous y accompagner, mais notre avion décollait assez tôt le matin et puis, j'avais cette impression qu'il subsistait un petit esprit de rivalité entre Sabo et lui. Nous avons donc fait notre vie tous seuls.

Le vol n'a pas duré très longtemps, et dès notre arrivée, nous avons commencé par aller déposer nos affaires à l'hôtel...

* * *

Dans un premier temps, j'étais partie sur l'idée que seul Sabo irait dormir là-bas, et que moi, et bien...je disposais toujours de ma chambre à la cité. Mais j'ai dû capituler quand Sabo a commencé à faire la tête en me disant qu'il n'était pas un sauvage et qu'il ne me sauterait pas dessus sans mon accord préalable (précisant au passage, avec son humour bien à lui, que je n'omette surtout pas de le tenir au courant dès l'obtention de l'accord en question).

Bref, la matinée étant déjà bien entamée, je me suis dépêchée d'aller d'abord à la fac. Nous avions prévu de nous retrouver ensuite pour le déjeuner, suite auquel j'irai retrouver mes copains, tandis que Sabo, les siens.

Il s'avéra rapidement que l'administration universitaire ne s'était malheureusement pas améliorée en l'espace de quelques jours. La preuve : alors que je me trouvais en chair et en os devant la secrétaire avec tous les documents possibles et imaginables, afin de compléter et boucler mon dossier, je devais, pour des raisons non-négociables, me pointer à nouveau, même endroit, même heure, le lendemain.

* * *

Au moins, le repas du midi, lui, s'est déroulé agréablement...sans imprévu. J'en ai profité pour rapporter à Sabo toutes les tracasseries inutiles que le système croyait bon de nous infliger. Il m'a alors écoutée avec une jolie compassion.

C'est l'après-midi que les choses ont pris une tournure inattendue. Alors que Sabo filait à son rendez-vous avec son ami, j'ai rejoint un peu stressée mes amis pour leur re-confirmer (l'ayant déjà fait une première fois par téléphone la veille au soir) que je ne partirai pas avec eux. À ma grande surprise, il n'y eut que Nami (mon interlocutrice attitrée) de présente sur le lieu du rendez-vous. J'ai alors espéré que les autres n'avaient pas boudé la rencontre en signe de mécontentement face à mon désistement de dernière minute...

Nami m'attendait dans le petit parc près de la fac, là où nous avions pris l'habitude d'aller manger nos sandwiches ou autres salades composées qui nous tenaient lieu de frugal repas tous les midis. Elle était assise sur un banc et feuilletait un magazine en m'attendant.

\- Hello ! ai-je lancé à la cantonade en l'apercevant.

\- Hé ! Salut ! m'a-t-elle répondue avec un grand sourire, en agitant la main.

Je l'ai rejointe et ai jeté un œil aux alentours.

\- Les autres ne sont pas venus ?

\- Non, z'avaient autre chose à faire..., m'a-t-elle répondue d'un ton dégagé.

Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander si :

\- Ils sont fâchés après moi ?

Elle m'a alors fixée avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mais non voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

\- Ben je ne sais pas, ai-je avoué crispée. Au dernier moment, je vous fausse compagnie...Alors ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de me faire battre, mais même si ça me faisait de la peine qu'ils m'en veuillent, je le comprendrai...

Elle m'a sourie avec tendresse.

\- Mais nooon, t'inquiète ! C'est surtout qu'on est tous plus ou moins occupé de la même manière avec le transfert de nos dossiers - et en plus, on a le séjour à boucler...

J'ai soupiré discrètement, rassurée.

\- Bon. Et toi alors, ai-je enchaîné ragaillardie, comment ça vas ?

\- Très bien. Mais dis-moi plutôt : toi, comment vas-tu ?

Elle a eu un drôle de regard en me posant cette question - comme si elle attendait quelque chose venant de moi. En tout cas, si j'avais pu décrire son comportement en terme canin, j'aurais dit qu'elle avait soudain eu l'œil vif et la truffe frémissante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de lui demander.

Ce n'est pas que son état m'a inquiétée, mais bon, elle semblait avoir piqué une crise d'euphorie soudaine et assez inexplicable. Quoique...inexplicable, c'est vite dit...

\- Tadam ! s'est-elle subitement écriée en me mettant sous le nez le magazine qu'elle était en train de potasser quand je suis arrivée.

J'ai jeté un œil curieux à la couverture : ça parlait d'un chanteur de rock (et ouais, toujours eux, désolée) qui avait, semble-t-il, sombrer dans la drogue et l'alcool (ben ça alors !).

\- Oh pitié Nami ! me suis-je exclamée consternée. Tu sais bien que ces trucs ne m'intéressent pas !

\- « Ces trucs » en général, peut-être, mais certainement pas ça !

Et elle m'a fourrée sous le nez une double page dudit magazine entièrement consacrée à...à quoi ?

 **« LA NOUVELLE CONQUÊTE DE L'EMPEREUR »**

Non mais c'était une blague ?

Sans ménagement ni autorisation, j'ai littéralement arraché l'hebdomadaire des mains de Nami pour lire l'incroyable article.

Il y avait des photos de nous. De nous ! Celle-là à gauche, main dans la main : c'était le samedi soir en ville – on ne sortait même pas encore ensemble ! Et l'autre, tellement « zoomée » qu'on y apparaissait flou : c'était le bisou qu'il m'avait donnée en se penchant au-dessus de la table... Mais ça datait de la veille ce truc !

En voyant ma réaction effarée, Nami s'est abstenue de commenter et a surtout compris que je ne tirais aucune gloire de tout cela. Bien au contraire, je me suis sentie...violée dans mon intimité.

De quel droit ? De quel droit avaient-ils fait ça ? A cet instant, je ne pensais même pas à des futilités du genre : « va-t-on me reconnaître en ville ? » ou « comment vais-je gérer tout ça maintenant ? ». Oh que non ! Et je n'avais même pas à me poser ce genre de questions parce que je refusais tout simplement d'apparaître ainsi comme de la nourriture à des lecteurs...heu...plutôt lectrices, assoiffées de potins et de ragots - qui plus ils seraient indiscrets et crades, plus elles s'en délecteraient.

Je voulais une vie normale moi ! Avec un amoureux normal ! Qu'il soit célèbre sur un terrain de basket ne me posait aucun problème. Mais qu'on étale sa vie privée - notre vie privée - comme ça, était hors de question !

Et Sabo au fait ? qu'est-ce qu'il allait en penser ? Comme j'espérais qu'il se montrerait aussi outré, choqué, en colère que je ne l'étais !

Optimiste ? Moi ? Pourquoi optimiste ?

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que Sabo ait jamais tiré une fierté particulière d'apparaître ainsi exposé. D'accord, il ne semblait pas avoir déjà demandé l'interdiction de tels articles ou clichés par le passé, mais je pensais surtout qu'il n'en avait simplement jamais rien eu à faire. De plus, il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de...comment ils les avaient qualifiés déjà ? ah oui : de « torchons », pour se faire de la pub !

Mais peut-être que sans être outré - ou au contraire, s'en réjouir - il s'en foutrait royalement et me conseillerait d'en faire de même. Il devait être habitué à la longue...mais pas moi.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou, quand ils parlaient de moi, ces crétins m'appelaient la « belle inconnue » - comme c'était gentiiil ! Et là, un peu plus bas, sous la photo : « ...ce véritable bourreau des cœurs semble avoir pris une nouvelle proie dans ses filets... ». Et encore, là : « ...combien de temps la belle parviendra-t-elle à garder auprès d'elle cet insatiable amoureux ?... »

J'enrageais. Tout simplement : j'enrageais. Vue de l'extérieur, j'avais peut-être l'air sidérée, sans voix, les jambes coupées et tout ce qui va avec, mais à l'intérieur, c'était pire que le Mont Saint-Helens !

Malgré cela, j'ai tenté de conserver mon calme. Après tout, Nami n'y était pour rien et je n'avais pas à me lâcher sur elle. Bon, ceci-dit, sa surprise était très loin d'avoir produit l'effet souhaité - mais elle m'aura au moins permise d'être tenu au courant de tout ça (car ne lisant pas cette presse et n'étant plus entourée de telles lectrices au quotidien, ça m'aurait été difficile de le découvrir toute seule).

J'ai soudain eu une monté d'adrénaline : mon père ! Il avait beau ne pas lire ce genre de magazine...sa sœur, oui ! Il y avait cependant le petit espoir que cette peau de vache ne m'ait pas reconnue sur les photos (car seul l'œil expert de Nami était capable d'un tel prodige).

Et puis, après tout, mon père était quand même au courant que je sortais avec Sabo, et les photos prises ou le texte les accompagnant n'avaient rien de scandaleux à proprement parlé (bien entendu, il ne fallait alors pas considérer le fait de me traiter de « dernière conquête en date qui n'allait pas tarder à gicler » comme quelque chose d'insultant).

\- J'y crois pas...j'y crois pas...

C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à marmonner au fur et à mesure que mes yeux découvraient cette horreur. Le sourire malicieux de Sabo avait fondu comme neige au soleil et elle me regardait à présent désolée.

\- C'est bien toi alors...? m'a-t-elle demandée un peu craintive.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à poser des questions débiles ? Bien sûr que c'était moi ! Je n'aurais jamais fait une tête pareille ou marqué un tel intérêt pour cette fichue double-page sinon ! Mais j'ai cependant su me montrer plus pondérée avec ma copine que ce que mon instinct me le dictait.

\- Ouais, c'est bien moi, ai-je marmonnée en lui rendant son...torchon.

Son problème, c'est que du coup, pour venir me dire maintenant qu'elle était contente pour moi, ce n'était pas évident. De toute façon, je n'avais plus envie d'en parler. Ce qui m'importait désormais, c'était de retrouver Sabo et d'avoir son avis sur la question.

Ainsi, double-bide pour Nami ! Non-seulement elle n'a pas pu me soutirer - dans la bonne humeur, ou dans n'importe quelle humeur d'ailleurs - des détails croustillants qui auraient échappé aux « journalistes », mais en plus, j'étais tellement mal, que j'ai abrégé nos retrouvailles.

Donc, après lui avoir souhaitée de bonnes vacances, un bon séjour en Bavière, une bonne rentrée dans sa nouvelle fac et tout ce que l'on peut souhaiter à quelqu'un qu'on est content de quitter, j'ai passé un coup de fil à Sabo et l'ai retrouvé à l'hôtel...ou j'ai explosé lorsqu'il est arrivé.


	21. Chapter 21

Quelques bonnes images valant parfois mieux que beaucoup de mots, au passage en rentrant à l'hôtel, je me suis arrêtée dans une presse où j'ai acheté un exemplaire du magazine en question.

« Regarde ça ! », ai-je quasiment hurlé sitôt que Sabo eut fermé la porte de la chambre derrière lui, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il m'a alors regardée aussi surpris que bizarrement – se demandant probablement ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui sortir - avant que ses yeux ne soient attirés par l'hebdomadaire, que j'avais pris soin d'ouvrir à la bonne page et que je tenais devant moi. Sans un mot, Sabo s'est avancé et m'a prudemment pris des mains le journal que je lui tendais. Il est allé s'assoir au bord du lit et a commencé à le parcourir, d'abord curieux, puis plus attentif.

Moi, je suis restée à côté de lui, silencieuse, trépignant le plus discrètement possible, scrutant le moindre de ses mouvements, de ses soupirs, qui auraient alors trahi une réaction quelconque. Mais je n'ai rien repéré de tel...

Une fois qu'il eut fini de lire l'article (ce qui lui a pris nettement moins de temps qu'à moi), il a négligemment balancé le magazine de l'autre côté du lit, tel un frisbee, avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air fataliste, pour me lancer avec une tranquillité déconcertante :

\- Je te l'avais bien dit que c'étaient des torchons ces trucs.

Je suis restée un instant scotchée devant tant de calme et de sérénité.

\- Mais...mais enfin...ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Ça ne les regarde pas !

\- Non, en effet, ça ne les regarde pas, a soupiré Sabo. Mais ça les fait vivre...ce qui doit être pire question motivation pour agir, a-t-il ajouté sans manifester le moindre agacement face à ces odieux procédés.

Alors là, je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'une parfaite ahurie. D'accord, il en avait l'habitude. D'accord, apparemment il s'en foutait. D'accord, à chacun sa façon de « vivre » les choses, mais moi justement, je n'avais non-seulement pas son aptitude pour passer outre, mais encore moins l'envie de voir mes moindres faits et gestes déballés dans la presse people ! J'étais proprement indignée...et il s'en est rapidement rendu compte.

\- Ah main non ! Hors de question ! Ça serait trop facile !, me suis-je insurgée devant son air surpris. Si tu crois que je peux, ou vais, supporter ça, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

\- Mais enfin Anelie...a-t-il « seulement » tenté.

\- Y'a pas de « Mais enfin Anelie » qui tienne ! Que certains narcissiques y trouvent leur compte, pourquoi pas. Que toi, tu t'en foutes et n'y prêtes aucune attention, tant mieux. Mais moi, non, non et non ! Si je ne peux pas faire un pas dehors sans être sournoisement mitraillée, je préfère encore...

Et j'ai laissé ma fin de phrase en suspend...parce que je n'aurais simplement pas su quoi y mettre. C'était plutôt l'expression consacrée pour bien montrer quand quelque chose ne plaît pas. Mais Sabo ne l'a pas tout à fait pris comme ça...

\- Tu préfères encore quoi ? s'est-il tout à coup alarmé, s'imaginant le pire.

C'est vrai qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble depuis très longtemps. Donc oui, entre nous c'était « fort », mais oui aussi, notre relation avait une certaine fragilité. Et comme j'avais l'air très décidé et en colère, il n'en a pas fallu plus à Sabo pour me voir le laisser tomber aussi facilement, à la première contrariété (ça, c'est à cause de ses mauvaises habitudes à lui. À plaquer ses copines pour un oui ou pour un non, il s'était imaginé que tout le monde faisait pareil).

\- Anelie, réponds ! Tu préfèrerais encore quoi ? a-t-il insisté.

Mais comme déjà dit, je n'en savais fichtrement rien de ce que je préférais Mais je voulais...il fallait que :

\- Oh ! Mais j'en sais rien Sabo, ai-je lancé exaspérée. Mais débrouille-toi et trouve une solution ! lui ai-je crié dessus.

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas très sympa mais au moins, ça m'a fait du bien. Et puis, après tout :

\- Si tu n'avais pas toujours laissé faire ces connards de journalistes à la mangue et avais mis le holà dès le départ, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? Que je trouve ça jouissif de me voir publier dans les journaux à scandales, peut-être ?

\- Mais nooon voyons ! Simplement que tu aurais pu être un peu plus vigilent et protecteur de ta vie privée et de celle de la personne qui t'accompagne ! Voilà tout !

\- Pfff...moi, je m'en moque royalement, a-t-il balayé. Et quant à « celle qui m'accompagne », au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué...ce qui fait toujours plaisir...jusqu'à présent, je m'en foutais aussi autant que des magazines en question.

Mouais, mais y'avait beau avoir du compliment, ça ne résolvait pas le problème.

\- T'es gentil, ai-je donc pris soin de glisser au passage, mais je te signale que ça va leur faire une belle jambe aux photographes de savoir ça : que maintenant que tu tiens à quelqu'un, tu aimerais qu'on te laisse tranquille. Ils vont t'écouter...mais bien sûûûr ! Par contre, de plus certain, s'ils apprennent que tu serais en voie de te stabiliser un peu dans ta vie affective, ça devraient les exciter encore plus ! Ils en feraient même probablement une belle couverture : **« Sabo a enfin trouvé l'Amour ! Mais qui est donc celle qui a réussi à le métamorphoser ? »** , ai-je imaginé en mimant la scène.

\- Je te remercie pour le « stabiliser », a grogné Sabo. On dirait que je sors d'un séjour en cure...

\- Ne me tente pas de te répondre, ai-je rétorqué sarcastique.

Sabo a soupiré, découragé, et est resté un instant à réfléchir en se frottant la tête (il aime bien s'ébouriffer quand il cogite), jusqu'à ce que :

\- Écoute Anelie, a-t-il dit calmement, tu ne veux pas simplement essayer de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là ?

\- Pardon ?

Mon ton, mon expression et ce seul mot étaient pourtant révélateurs. Néanmoins, Sabo a préféré faire comme si, et a poursuivi sur sa lancée, du même ton.

\- Ben, oui. Jusqu'à présent, c'est vrai que...que je changeais souvent de petite-amie et que mes différentes sorties pouvaient donner de quoi lire et écrire, a-t-il reconnu avec la petite grimace appropriée. Mais bon, s'ils se rendent compte rapidement que tout ce côté un peu...

\- ...holé holé...?, ai-je proposé avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Ouais bon, ça va hein ! N'en profite pas non-plus pour m'enfoncer s'il te plaît ! a-t-il lancé vexé. Je disais donc, que s'ils se rendent compte que « tout ça » c'est fini, ils vont rapidement me lâcher, nous lâcher, parce qu'un article est nettement plus vendeur s'il raconte les frasques des gens plutôt que leur vie pépère, non ?

\- « Pépère » ? Je te remercie, ai-je commenté faussement froissée. J'ignorais que je t'inspirais autant de folie et de joie de vivre !

Il m'a alors regardée stupéfait et s'apprêtait à répliquer (interprétant sans aucun doute ma réflexion comme une nouvelle objection à ce qu'il disait – ce qui a dû lui en rajouter une couche), mais comme je plaisantais, j'ai pris de suite le relais en lui adressant un clin d'œil décalé mais éloquent.

\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Sauf que premièrement : tu n'en es absolument pas certain – ils pourraient d'ailleurs tout à fait continuer à nous pourchasser en s'intéressant à ton nouveau mode de vie, en voulant savoir qui je suis et en espérant nous piéger pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu, et deuxièmement : même si tout se passait comme tu viens de le dire, ils mettraient quand même du temps avant de s'en rendre compte, et d'ici-là, il y aura eu du dégât parce que je ne le supporterai pas ! Alors Decker...trouve autre chose !

Non mais, ça commençait à furieusement m'agacer tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que je ne voulais pas ? que je ne pouvais pas ?

Ainsi, dans la mesure où presqu'une heure plus tard, malgré les vaines et plus que diverses tentatives de Sabo pour essayer de me calmer, je n'avais toujours pas décoléré et continuais à arpenter la chambre en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles mais dont on n'aurait eu aucun mal à classifier le sens, mon « cher et tendre » a changé son fusil d'épaule et employé les grands moyens

Tout à coup, je l'ai vu se redresser, empoigner son téléphone et sortir un petit moment sur le balcon de la chambre. J'ignorais qui il avait bien pu appeler et ce qu'ils pouvaient se raconter - et j'avoue que ces deux interrogations m'ont distraite quelques instants...mais quelques instants seulement. Car au bout de deux-trois minutes, mon esprit s'est instinctivement refocalisé sur l'affaire qui me tourmentait.

Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, lorsque Sabo a enfin réapparu, il m'a lancée un petit sourire et est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, désormais ancrée au bord du lit.

\- C'est réglé, m'a-t-il simplement dit, avec un air confiant.

\- Heu...c'est à dire ?

Parce que moi, je n'étais pas particulièrement confiante, par contre...

\- J'ai demandé l'interdiction de tous les articles me concernant dans ce magazine et j'en ai profité pour demander également à mon avocat de rester vigilent sur les autres publications. Alors ça prendra peut-être quelques jours avant que tout se mette en place, mais on ne devrait plus être embêté avec ce genre d'histoire désormais. C'est tout. Rassurée ?

Et là-dessus, sans attendre ma réponse, il m'a fait un petit bisou sur la joue avant de se lever et d'aller s'éclairer la télé - qu'il a regardé un petit moment avachi en toute décontraction dans un fauteuil.

« C'est tout... ». Ah bon ? C'était aussi simple que ça ?

Même s'il me tournait à présent le dos, je continuais de fixer Sabo stupéfaite, la bouche ouverte comme une boîte à lettres. Après coup, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu me demander pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à agir, puisque ça n'avait finalement pris que quelques minutes de conversation téléphonique, mais...non. Je n'ai eu que l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. Ce gars-là avait trois ans de moins que moi (autrement dit : il était encore relativement jeune) et il me parlait pourtant d'avocat et autres actions pseudo-juridiques avec une aisance d'homme d'affaire, comme s'il s'était agit de commander un gâteau au chocolat chez le pâtissier du coin ! Voilà qu'il apparaissait dans la presse du jour au lendemain, sans rien demander, en fonction de ses actions et humeurs...et juste derrière, il gérait ça avec un calme et sang-froid déroutants, alors que moi, j'explosais dans tous les sens, complètement désordonnée. Honnêtement, j'hallucinais un peu...et ça devait se voir beaucoup, car :

\- Ça va ? m'a-t-il lancée après avoir fait un quart de tour sur son fauteuil, l'expression un tiers inquiète, deux tiers amusée.

\- Heu...je crois que oui..., ai-je bafouillé en reprenant petit à petit mes esprits.

Ça m'a semblé tellement fou qu'on puisse régler ça aussi facilement, aussi rapidement - surtout quand je repensais au temps que mon père avait mis pour régulariser une histoire de PV abusivement donné - c'était dingue !

Bon, après tout, on verrait bien. J'avais confiance en Sabo, et puis justement, Sabo, ce n'était pas mon père...


End file.
